Life Comes At You Fast
by yanks2478
Summary: How does life go back to normal once Eddie gets out of the hospital?
1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since her world had stopped spinning. Three weeks since Hannah's engagement party where she smiled and played the part of the dutiful best friend. Three weeks since she danced in circles in the yard with Sam and Pizza Girl. Three weeks since Eddie through her out of his hospital room. After he dismissed her she cried. She cried in the hall for a full half hour before she could drag herself to her car. Then she cried there. Hannah eventually called her to see how she was and she forced a smile so her voice would sound better and lied. She hurried over to help her best friend announce her engagement to Big Cat to the world. She told Hannah everything was fine with Eddie. She lied. Nothing in her life was fine in that moment. But it wasn't the time. It was Hannah's day. So Janet smiled and celebrated, because that is what a best friend is supposed to do.

But on Sunday? On Sunday she curled up and wanted to die. And now, 3 weeks later, her desire to disappear from the world had not gone away.

"I'm worried about her," Pizza Girl announced as she slunk into a bar stool next to Owen.

"You know, she has barely come out of her house for three weeks," Hannah continued.

"I saw her here at Sully's the other day," Owen interjected, trying to make some sort of point.

"Well, she has to work I guess," Pizza Girl rationalized. "But Sully said she's called out a bunch of times and she refuses to work any shift with Rooster." When she mentioned Rooster's name, both she and Hannah turned and glared in his direction.

Ikey laughed when Rooster caught their glare and quickly made his way into the kitchen. "The guy's scared to death of you girls," he chuckled.

"He damn well should be," Hannah said, firmly.

"Let's all remember that Janet made her bed," Nick said.

"Yeah, drunk off her ass and picturing Eddie and Rory in bed together. Perception is very powerful, my man," Pizza Girl told him.

"True," Owen lamented. "But, Eddie was wronged here."

Hannah looked at the guys and shook her head. "Was he weird when Rory came to the store that day?"

"A little," Owen muttered, looking intently at his half-eaten fries.

"There was just a lot of old feelings I guess," Nick sighed.

"Exactly," Hannah nodded. "Janet's not an idiot. She knows when something's up around here. And boy was this town talking about the return of Rory – the one girl who broke Eddie's heart. You don't think that was a lot to deal with all at once?"

"Yeah, I guess," Owen murmured and Nick nodded.

"That's all I'm saying," Hannah said, banging her palms on the table with a smile. "How is Eddie these days?"

"Fine," Nick smiled, shaking his head. "He's back in the office. He doesn't look like hell anymore. He can't do any major lifting, but other than that, he's good as new."

"Good," Pizza Girl smiled. "Janet was worried. When I call her or stop by, it's the first thing she asks about. It'll be good to let her know he's on the mend and getting back to his life."

"What goes on, my friends?" Eddie asked, walking up to the table with his arm around a young lady.

"Hey man," Owen, smiled.

"Hey Eddie, what's up?" Nick asked, pulling over two chairs. "Who do you have with you today?"

"This is Kerri. She just started school over at the Duff. Kerri, these are my friends," Eddie introduced.

"Great to meet you," Hannah said rolling her eyes. Eddie had been parading girl after girl around town for the past week and half.

It was then that they heard the bell on the door. In slow motion, it seemed, everyone turned to look. Janet walked into to Sully's for her shift. Their eyes followed her as she got to the bar and smiled at Sully and glared in Rooster's direction as he left without a word. As she was wiping up the counter she looked up and saw them. Her friends. Eddie's friends. Eddie. Eddie and a girl she didn't know. Her face paled and her body froze.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Pizza Girl muttered as she and Hannah moved quickly to the bar. "Hey, sweetie," she smiled.

"Hi Janet. I didn't know you were working this evening," Hannah said quietly.

"Sully called. He asked if I could," Janet's eyes never wavered from Eddie. "I'm sorry if I'm making him and his date uncomfortable."

"You're not," Pizza Girl sighed, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"He looks okay. He looks good," she nodded with a sad smirk.

"He's doing better," Pizza Girl smiled.

"Nick said he's back at work," Hannah added.

"Good," Janet tried to smile.

"Good," Hannah and Pizza Girl said together.

Janet looked at Sully and then back at Eddie's table. "Sully?" she asked. "Can I work in the back or something for a bit? I can't…I can't do this," she struggled to keep the tears from falling down her face.

"Sure kid," Sully smiled at her sadly. "I'll let you know when he's gone."

Janet nodded and looked sadly at Eddie one last time and the shrugged at the girls. "I can't do this yet. I'll talk to you guys later."

Eddie saw her come in. And he saw her when she saw him. When she came in, she was Janet. She wasn't her usual happy self, but she was still Janet. When he saw her see him, she stopped being Janet. Any sign of her immediately vanished from her eyes. He turned around in that moment. He concentrated on Kerri. He concentrated on Nicky and Owen. He laughed too loud and held on to Kerri too tight. He did everything he could not to look back at that bar.

Hannah and Pizza Girl slouched back into their seats with sighs.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Can you guys finish up?" Pizza Girl asked.

"We just got here," Eddie protested. "She is not gonna kick me out of my bar. This is where I go. This is where we go. I am not letting her dictate my life," Eddie said indignantly. He looked back up to the bar and was met with a glare from Sully. "Where'd she go?" he asked Hannah.

"In the back," Hannah said, clearing her throat. "It's all still too much for her and she didn't want to ruin your time."

"She's glad you're out and about again," Pizza Girl smiled at him sadly.

"That girl was your girlfriend?" Kerri asked, with a smirk. "Seriously? The chick who just came in?

"For a time," Eddie smiled at Kerri.

"Why?" Kerri asked. "She doesn't look like she would be your type," Kerri wrinkled her nose with a giggle.

Everyone looked at Eddie and he glanced back at the bar and then toward Kerri. "You know? I don't want to talk about that, okay? Now let's get out of here," he said to the group.

"You're letting her get rid of you that easily?" Kerri asked as she grabbed her handbag.

"Let me take care of the tab guys," Eddie smiled at everyone, ignoring Kerri's question.

"Fine by me," Nick laughed and Owen nodded in agreement.

Eddie went up to the bar and dropped a few twenties on the bar. "Give the waitress a nice tip, please, Sully."

"She wasn't your waitress," Sully said firmly.

"I don't care," Eddie said, again pushing the money forward. "Just do this for me. Tell her she can come out now. And make sure she eats something. She looked….I don't know….she didn't look like her or whatever."

"She's not like her," Sully sighed. "I warned her about you. I told her you'd manage to screw things up."

"Is that what she told you?" Eddie asked, annoyed that he was being blamed.

"She hasn't said a word against you. I asked and she told that it was all her fault and that she ruined everything. I don't know how you broke her, Eddie, but you did," Sully sighed, wiping the counter.

"Yeah," Eddie nodded. "Just make sure she eats something, okay?"

"Will do," Sully said as he watched Eddie join Kerri in his truck. When he saw them pull away, he opened the kitchen door. "Kiddo? He's gone."

"Thanks, Sully," Janet smiled. "I appreciate it."

The bar was unusually slow that night. Janet was surprised when she went to her tip jar and found a few twenties inside. "Sully?" she asked.

"It's for you, my dear," he told her. "Now I made you some soup. Eat it before you leave."

"What," she almost laughed. "Are you my father now?"

"I care about you," Sully sighed. "Please?"

"Thanks, Sully," Janet smiled. "I'll eat it."

"You know, Eddie doesn't look so good either," Sully said.

"He's doing better, right?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, kid, yeah, he's doing better," Sully confirmed. "I just….I'm sorry I guess. Despite all my cracks and jokes and what not, Eddie's a good kid. And you two? You two looked like you were happy for a while. I'm just sorry the both of you aren't happy anymore."

"Eddie'll bounce back. He's got a different girl everyday, from what I hear," Janet said, trying to sound okay. "And me? I'll figure this out eventually. Now let me go and get that soup," she said with a smile. As she passed Sully she kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"I'm heading out of here," Sully called back to her a short while later. "I locked up and all. Just let yourself out when you're ready to go, okay, kid?"

"Thanks Sully," she said, finishing mopping the flow. "See ya later."

As she turned the lights out she looked outside and thought she saw Eddie's truck in his spot. She shook her head and sighed. "Silly Janet," she said to herself. "He's home or out with the new girl." As she was finished closing the door, she heard whatever care that was there leave. She took a deep breath and made her way home.

Once there, she got a shower and turned on Sports Center. Truth be told, she hated Sports Center. But, since her breakup with Eddie, the constant hum of Sports Center seemed to calm her down. That and a few shots helped her sleep much easier. She would remember falling asleep in his arms while he caught up on all things athletic. She switched off the television in her living room and passed her picture window when she paused and took in a deep breath. "Eddie?" she whispered. His truck was in front of her house and he was standing on her front porch, staring at her doorbell. "Eddie?" she asked as she opened the door.

He was startled by the door opening. His mouth went dry and he put both hands in his pockets. "Hey," he said hoarsely.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Eddie just stared at her. She looked sick. Her eyes had no gleam. He skin was still pink from her shower, but he could see the circles under her eyes. She'd lost weight too. Her cheeks sunk in a bit where they used to puff out before. Her hair was still wet and it lay on her robe, mid-way down her back.

"Eddie?" she tried again. "Do you want to come in or something? Do you want your stuff back? I…I have it all together. I have to wash a couple of your t-shirts because…well, I just do, that's all. Can I get you what I have together now? And the rest I can just get to Hannah and you can get it from her or something, okay?"

Eddie continued to look at her intently. He accepted the open door and joined her in the living room.

"Can I get you something? Beer? A shot?" she asked, looking to the open bottle and shot glass on the table.

"You're knocking back shots before bed?" he asked.

"I'm a big girl, Eddie," she said, going to move her glass. "Do you want one?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Okay," she said and put the bottle and glass in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" he asked when she came back.

"I'm fine," she told him, absently playing with her hair.

"You don't look good," he told her.

"Gee thanks," she said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said, with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

Janet looked at him and sighed. "No," she told him. "I'm not."

"Okay," he said.

"How's the dating scene going?" she asked. "You seem to have jumped right back on the horse, so to speak."

"How's Rooster?" he asked, trying to be spiteful.

"Ask Sully," she spat back. "I haven't spoken to him for three weeks."

"I just thought…." Eddie said, as he looked at his shoes.

"Well, you thought wrong," she said. "Eddie, I am sick to death about what I did with Rooster. I make Sully schedule us opposite shifts. I don't even want to look at him."

"That doesn't make it better," Eddie told her.

"I wasn't trying to make it better for you Eddie. I'm trying to make things better for me," she told him honestly.

"Maybe things shouldn't be better for you," he said, looking up at her.

"Yeah," she shook her head. "Maybe not."

"I hate this," he told her honestly. "I mean, I hate picturing you with Rooster. I hate that you didn't trust us enough. I hate that you didn't want us enough."

Janet's tears flowed and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "I hate this too," she agreed. "I hate how it ended. I hate that I slept with Rooster. But you know what? You know what I hate the most? I hate how I felt when you said you were the captain of the football team rejecting me. I hate that you used my worst fears against me because you were hurt. I hate that I agonized over telling you about Rooster and that you made me feel like a whore. I hate that even though you made me feel worse that I have ever felt in my life that I still want you to be okay. I hate that I want you to be happy and healthy. I hate that I don't mind being miserable. I hate Sports Center, and yet I listen to it every chance I get because it reminds me of you. I hate that right now, under this robe," and she took the robe off to show him, "I'm wearing one of your old football jerseys. I hate that I still want you to smile at me like you used to. I hate that I still love you because it is making me sick."

Eddie wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at her as she took a few breaths to calm herself down. "You're not a whore," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to just…say all that."

"Yeah you did," Eddie said, and smirked. "It's late. I should go," he said, looking out to the street. "Take care of yourself."

"You too," Janet said.

Both stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Eddie broke the staring first and walked out onto the porch. Janet walked joined him as he walked to his truck. He got in and stared at her once more and then ran back up the stairs. He grabbed her and pushed her against the front of her house. His face was a breath away from hers. "I hate that I want to hate you and kiss you at the same time," he told her. His eyes immediately looked at her lips and her tongue darted out to moisten them. Then he pulled back and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Janet," he told her, crying. "I didn't mean to do that. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she told him. "Are you?"

"I want to hate you," he told her.

"Okay," she said, shaking her head and walking toward him.

"I have every right to hate you."

"You do, Eddie," she agreed.

"Can I hold you for a moment?" he asked. He didn't wait for an answer and his arms circled her body. His burrowed into her neck and he inhaled her scent deeply. "I missed the lavender," he murmured on her skin.

"From my shampoo," she replied with a smile.

"Yeah," he said.

"Yeah," Janet said, because she was at a loss.

"I have to go," Eddie said, pulling away. "Get some sleep, Janet."

"G'night Eddie," she smiled as he pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had gone by since the night on Janet's porch

Two weeks had gone by since the night on Janet's porch. 

Eddie left Janet's house in a haze that night. She was so Janet and then so not-Janet. It's the not-Janet that worried him. Yeah, her fiery speech was all Janet, but even that lacked a little of the usual passion he'd grown to expect from Janet. She meant it and all, but her delivery wasn't what it used to be. When he left he went to Ikey's. He told him about his night. "Well?" he'd said. "What do you think?"

"I think you love her," Ikey said, popping open a couple of beers and giving his friend a crooked grin. "But, then again, what do I know?"

"Love….you know? I never told her that…you know, that I loved her. It just never came up," Eddie smirked.

"Ha!" Ikey laughed. "I was right!"

"Calm down there, man," Eddie said smoothly. "What she did…what she did was so horrible. It was…."

"Janet's a good girl," Ikey said easily.

"So?" Eddie asked, shocked at Ikey's response.

"All I'm saying is that, you've been with a lot of girls Eddie. But not too many were good girls. And Janet? She's a good girl," Ikey tried to explain.

"When I look at her…I see her in bed with Rooster. I see her being with him….kissing him," Eddie, shook his head and cracked open another beer. "I don't know if I can ever look at her the same again."

"When you saw her tonight…how was that?" Ikey asked.

"I wanted to take her…right there on the porch," he laughed. "I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go. And then I wanted to wring her neck for being so stupid as to sleep with Rooster. Most of all? I was scared for her. She is not well. And that worries me. But, when I held her? And smelled her hair? It felt right," Eddie rambled. "But then wrong as well."

"My professional opinion is that you should try to listen to Janet. You should try to hear her version of things. You should get to know her again," Ikey said.

"I know her," Eddie protested.

"Be her friend Eddie," Ikey said. "That's all I'm saying. When you see her, say hello. Ask her how she's doing…and mean it."

"Thanks, man," Eddie sighed. "But, I don't know. This whole thing…it might be too much."

Now, two weeks later, things were still unclear for Eddie. And for Janet.

Janet was working the night shift on Friday at Sully's. 

"I think he's an ass," Hannah told Pizza Girl and Janet as she looked over her shoulder at Eddie laughing at something Candy from the hardware store was saying. "I mean, really, can't he take his conquests somewhere else?"

"Conquests?" Pizza Girl laughed. "I doubt it highly."

"What do you mean?" Janet asked, refilling a couple of guys beers quickly.

"I just mean, I see things, you know? Being with Phil allows be access into Eddie's life or whatever and these girls? I never see them make it past the door. And Phil and I? We spend a lot of time on the couch," Pizza Girl said, clearly. "He usually makes it home by 11 or so every night. Alone."

"Really?" Hannah laughed as Janet listened intently. "He has been playing it up all over town that the old Eddie was back!"

"Well, it's all an act," Pizza Girl proclaimed. "Phil and Ikey say he's not over Miss Meadows, over here," she giggled looking at Janet.

"We haven't spoken for two weeks," Janet protested. 

"What'd you talk about the last time you spoke?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know. He stopped by. He told me he missed my shampoo," Janet smiled remembering how close he was to her. "But he also said he wanted to hate me and he had every right to do so," she sighed. "And that was a couple of weeks ago. And that was that," she shrugged. "He barely looks in my direction anymore."

"He misses you too much, I bet," Pizza Girl predicted.

"I still think he's an ass," Hannah said, glaring him again.

"What's her problem?" Candy asked. "Hannah keeps looking over here."

"She has issues. And she's pissed at me and not you," he assured her. "Can you give me a minute?" he asked and walked over to where Hannah and Pizza girl were sitting. "Good evening ladies," he said. "What goes on?"

"Hi," Pizza Girl smiled at him.

"Hey," Hannah said. "What do you want?"

"What I want," he said, forcing a smile, "is for you, Miss Hannah Jane, to stop staring at me. You're making Candy uncomfortable."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Hannah asked, rolling her eyes. 

Janet slowly made her way over to where they were. "Can I get you something, Eddie?" Janet asked.

"Hey Janet," he said, barely looking at her. "I'm good."

"Okay," she said, grabbing a rag and wiping the bar and slowly walking away.

"You're an ass," Hannah said and got up and walked away.

"What the hell is her problem?" he asked Pizza Girl.

"Eddie, my friend," Pizza Girl smiled at him. "You, are in fact, an ass it seems. Why are doing this?"

"Doing what?" he asked, exasperated.

"Making life difficult for you, for Janet, and for the rest of us?" Pizza Girl asked him sweetly. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he insisted.

"You play a good game, my friend," she told him. "You have most of this town fooled. They think you're out there every night banging a different coed. But, in fact, you are drinking alone in your bedroom."

Eddie laughed for a minute but then looked at her seriously. "What goes on at my house is my business."

"Agreed," she said sweetly. "I'm just saying that you're making a lot of people uncomfortable for no real good reason."

"She slept with Rooster," he said sternly.

"She did," Pizza Girl agreed. 

"I have to get back to my date," he told her.

"I figured," she smiled.

"Um…how's Janet doing?" he asked her quietly as he got up from his stool.

"She's coping," Pizza Girl said. "Hannah and I are looking out for her. We're trying to make sure she eats and what not. Sully's got her back as well…he's helping keep Rooster away from her and makes sure she remembers to hydrate and what not."

"Does she miss me?" he asked.

"Do you miss her?" she challenged right back.

Eddie looked at Janet and then back at Pizza Girl. "I'll see you later tonight," he told her.

"I'll be there!" she smiled and pushed him in the direction of Candy.

Janet came over to Pizza Girl right away. "Hey," she smiled.

"He misses you," Pizza Girl predicted.

"Did he say that?" Janet asked, watching him kiss Candy on the cheek.

"Not in so many words," Pizza Girl said, following Janet's gaze. "But, he does."

"I think you're Spidey sense might be off," Janet laughed.

Eddie looked once more over at Janet and then smiled at Candy. "You ready to head out of here?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled, taking his hand.

Janet rolled her eyes as she watched them leave. Her eyes automatically teared up "I have to stop doing this," she said wiping them fiercely.

Hannah came up to her at that moment and hugged her. "It'll be okay," Hannah promised. 

Pizza Girl joined in the hug as well and sighed. "She's right Janet."

"I love you guys," Janet smiled. "Sorry for the drama the last few weeks. I want to be able to function like a normal person again. I just don't know what's wrong with me."

"You love the ass," Hannah shrugged. "These things happen."

"The ass love her too," Pizza Girl laughed.

"You girls have too much time on your hands," Janet sighed. 

"I am going to Phil's," Pizza Girl smiled. 

"Good night," Janet and Hannah smiled as she skipped out.

"She's such a happy person," Janet said. "I'm so miserable. It sort of balances us out, don't you think?"

"I don't know," Hannah smiled. "I think you're bound to get happy again."

"I don't know how. I feel sick. All the time. I feel sad. I feel sick. And I hate that I feel like that," Janet told her honestly.

"Sam invited you to his baseball game on Saturday night," Hannah told her. "He said he'd understand if you were too tired or whatever. He knows you haven't been feeling well lately. He just misses you."

"I miss Sam, too," Janet smiled. "I'll be there."

"He'll be so happy," Hannah smiled.

"How's Ray?" Janet asked.

"Everything's great," Hannah smiled. "Really great."

"Why do you not sound so great?" Janet asked, happy to focus on someone else.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about things, ya know? This wedding stuff is like really happening," Hannah sighed.

"Yeah…but isn't that a good thing?" Janet asked. "I mean, you love him, right?"

"I do," Hannah sighed. "I really do. I mean, I think I do," Hannah sighed. She then smiled brightly when she saw Ray walking in the door. "Speak of the devil," she mumbled getting up.

"Hey ladies," Ray said, kissing Hannah quickly.

"Hey," Janet smiled, giving him a beer.

"Hi sweetie," Hannah smiled. "Janet's coming Saturday to Sam's game."

"Great," Ray smiled at Janet. "I have to work," he reminded her.

"Yeah," Hannah nodded. "I remember. You ready to go?" she asked Ray, smiling at Janet.

"Yeah," he nodded, finishing up his beer.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Hannah smiled at Janet.

"See ya," Ray nodded, following Hannah out.

Janet smiled as they left.

"You okay, kid?" Sully asked.

"I will be one day," she smiled. "Today's not the day, though."


	3. Chapter 3

Janet smiled and clapped as Sam hit a single in the bottom of the 3rd inning bringing in a run and giving his team the lead

Janet smiled and clapped as Sam hit a single in the bottom of the 3rd inning bringing in a run and giving his team the lead. She was glad she dragged herself out of the house. "He's really good," she said to Hannah.

"Yeah. He's a natural it seems," Hannah shrugged. 

"Nick was always really good at baseball," Janet commented, earning a glare from Hannah.

"Let it go," Hannah said, through gritted teeth. "Hey, Eddie," she announced as Nick and Eddie strode up to them.

"Hi Nick. Hey Eddie," Janet said, not really looking up.

"What goes on ladies?" Nick asked.

"Why are you here?" Hannah asked.

"Well, Sam told me about the game and I dragged Eddie," Nick answered.

"I had no idea where I was headed," Eddie said, claiming innocence to Hannah. "Can I go get everyone a soda or something from the stand over there?"

"Hot dogs," Nick smiled at Hannah. "There's nothing like baseball and hot dogs, right Hannah?" he asked.

"Sure," Hannah smiled. "A hot dog and a soda for me."

"Make that two," Nick said. "And for you Janet?" 

"Nah," she sighed. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Are you sure Janet?" Hannah asked.

"She doesn't want anything…leave her be," Eddie said, leaving the group to go buy the food and drinks.

"I swear I didn't know she was going to be here," Nick whispered to Hannah.

Janet looked at them and sighed. "You know what? I am going to go home," Janet said. "Tell Sam goodbye for me.

"Janet, no," Hannah protested. "Don't go."

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "Eddie and I can go sit over there," he pointed in the other direction. "It'll be like we're not even here."

"Thanks,' Janet smiled. "But, really, I should go. I am tired." Janet grabbed her bag and gave Hannah a quick kiss on the cheek and started going to her car.

Eddie came back as she was walking away. "Where's she going?"

"Home," Nick said, taking his hot dog and soda.

"She said she was tired or something," Hannah shrugged, adding mustard to her hot dog.

"I'll be right back," Eddie jogged over toward Janet's car just as she was unlocking the door. "Hey," he said. "Where ya headed?"

"Home," she responded. 

"C'mon Janet," he sighed. "Just stay. I won't bother you."

"But I'll bother you," Janet said, looking up at him. "I will. You know you'll feel more like yourself if I'm not around.

"When did you start caring what other people think?" he asked, laughing a little.

"I've always cared what you thought," she retorted. "You know that."

"Janet…c'mon. Things are awkward right now. That's all. It'll pass," he told her.

"And then what?" she asked.

"Huh?" He was confused.

"And then what happens? Do you stop hating me? Do you stop from wanting to kill Rooster? Do you stop feeling the need to hurt me as badly as I hurt you? Tell me Eddie," she begged. "What happens when the awkwardness stops? Because if it's better than this I hope it stops real quick."

"What the hell do you want from me?" he asks.

"Nothing," Janet smiled sadly. 

"Are you okay?" he asked her seriously. 

"Why do you care?" she spat back.

"Because, for whatever reason, I do," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "For the last few weeks you haven't looked very well, and I was worried."

"I'm not your problem anymore," she told him. "Don't worry about it."

"Janet," he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"How could I be?" she asked. "How could I be okay?" The whole concept of 'okay' was foreign to her. "After months of flirting, Eddie Latekka asks me out. Me! Janet "the planet' Meadows! Then, you ask me out again! Then, one day, you're my boyfriend. And you're spending the night at my house and I'm spending the night at yours. And we're comfortable. With the situation. With each other. And finally, after 28 years, my life is perfect," she spat at him. "And then, just when I think we're finally in a great place Rory comes back to town. And I heard it from Sully and Rooster all day how freaking perfect you two were in high school. Then she comes to the bar and she's freaking gorgeous. And skinny. Two things that I am not, mind you. And I find out that she thinks you're single. Wow. Hard to believe. And all day…all day, you didn't tell me she was back. I called. You stopped by. No mention of Rory. And then…oh, you'll like this. Then I am driving home and I see you two in front of your house kissing. All of my fears and doubts about our relationship came souring to the surface. I could barely breathe. I called Rooster for alcohol. We drank far too much far too quick. And he kissed me. And it felt good to be wanted….by anyone. I slept with Rooster. I instantly regretted it and I lost one of my best friends. I told you about Rooster right away. I felt that it was my duty. And you threw me out of your hospital room. You looked at me like I was lower than dirt. And then, day after day you flaunt your flavor of the day in front of me. I know you're a catch Eddie. And I know that girls just flock to you. But do you have to bring all of them to Sully's to torture me? I know you feel I deserve it but….every night?" she asked. "So, no. I am not okay."

"Okay," Eddie sighed, backing away from her. "I'm sorry….about the girls. I don't have to rub your face in it every day. You're right about that."

"Go watch the rest of the game," she nodded back over to the bleachers. "Have fun."

"Safe drive," he told her.

She nodded and drove off.

Eddie wandered back over to Hannah and Nick. "Hey," he said.

"What's up?" Hannah asked.

"I'm an ass," Eddie said to Hannah with a sad smile.

"I told you that the other night," Hannah laughed. "Is she okay?"

"No," he said honestly. "I'm going wait for you in the truck Nicky," he told his friend. "Bye Hannah."

Hannah and Nick watched Eddie sit in back of his truck and crack open a beer.

"For what its worth," Nick said, "he's not okay either."

"Yeah," Hannah sighed. "It's sad really. Two people who are so perfect for each other who can't seem to get it together."

Nick looked at her and caught her glance for a moment. They both smiled and then turned their attention back to the game.


	4. Chapter 4

"So," Phil sighed, looking at Eddie

"So," Phil sighed, looking at Eddie. "The question is can you forgive Janet?"

"Why are we doing this?" Eddie asked, frustrated with the situation. 

"Because it's important," Owen said, handing Ikey a beer. "I mean, look at far I've come? Allison and I are in counseling and Ikey and I can laugh together again. All is almost right with the world."

"We just need to know Eddie," Nick said. "If you can't, then you can't."

"I can't," Eddie said simply. "End of story."

"You can't because you're still too mad and time will be the deciding factor or you can't because you are repulsed every time you lay eyes on Janet and you can't imagining having any thoughts about other than wanting to crush her skull?" Pizza Girl asked.

"What's she doing here?" Eddie asked, glaring at her.

"She's with me," Phil smiled.

"I carried a watermelon," Pizza Girl laughed, quoting the movie Dirty Dancing.

"Seriously, man," Ikey said. "Janet's a good girl. Sometimes good girls do bad things though. But, she really is a good girl."

"Yeah," Eddie admitted, "she is good. And kind. And sweet. And an insecure cheater!"

"Oh my gosh," Pizza Girl screamed. "This again? You are good looking, funny, confident and a womanizing liar! Yet, Janet gave you a chance."

"I am not ready to forgive her yet," Eddie said simply. "I want her to be okay. I still care about her life, in general. But I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at her and not see her with Rooster," he told Pizza Girl. He looked sad and defeated.

She came up next to him and squatted right by him on the couch. "But you want to forgive her, don't you?" she asked quietly, almost hopeful.

Eddie was quiet for a while and looked thoughtful. Then his cell phone went off. "I have to run," he said, jumping up. "I have a date!"

Everyone watched wordlessly as he escaped in his truck.

"He still loves her," Pizza Girl said watching drive away and leaning her back into Phil's chest.

"It would appear that way," Owen said.

"He's loosing time being mad," Nick shrugged.

"When did we turn into such a bunch of saps?" Ikey asked and everyone laughed.

Janet and Hannah strode through the mall looking at china for Hannah's registry.

"So Sam's with Ray?" Janet asked.

"Yeah," Hannah smiled. "I have to talk to Nick about getting a paternity test. He's going freak out."

"Yeah,' Janet said sadly. "But he loves you. So, he'll get over it eventually."

"You, know, so will Eddie," Hannah predicted. "He's just a stubborn male. He'll get over this eventually. And you'll both be happier."

"I don't think I care anymore," Janet said. "I'm making myself sick over Eddie and he's enjoying the company of half the girls on the campus! I am not going to beg his forgiveness. I told him the truth because he deserved it. He has a right to be mad. But I have a right not to be the one accepting the brunt of his frustration, right?"

"Absolutely," Hannah said. "But you still wouldn't mind him just waking up one day and everything being back like it was, right?

"A part of me does, but then the rest of me remembers the night with Rooster and Eddie's viciousness and then I start to not care anymore, ya know?" Janet said sadly.

"You know what?" Hannah asked. "I don't want to talk about Eddie anymore."

"Me neither," Janet agreed. "Let's concentrate on finding the perfect china pattern."

The next week, Hannah and Pizza Girl were meeting for their weekly Janet/Eddie update session. The chose a time when Janet was working and the boys were busy.

"He misses her like crazy," Pizza Girl spilled. "When we had the intervention thing the other week…you could just tell.

"She misses him too, but she's different now," Hannah said. "She's moved on or whatever," Hannah shrugged. "She'd like him to forgive her and all, but she's not going to sit around and wait for that to happen. I'm sorta proud of her."

"Good for her. Maybe that'll be the kick in the pants Eddie needs. If she starts living her life…without giving him any power over things, he'll realize how much he misses her," Pizza Girl said.

"I hope so," Hannah smiled. "I love Janet. And she's had a thing for Eddie for as long as I can remember."

"And how goes your wedding plans, Hannah?" Pizza Girl asked changing the subject.

"Slowly but surely," Hannah sighed. "More slowly, I guess. I'm still not sure about some stuff."

"Like Ray?" Pizza Girl asked.

"What?" Hannah asked, confused. "I meant like flowers and colors!"

"Oh," Pizza Girl said quietly. "How's things with Nick?"

"I haven't talked to him yet," Hannah said, huffing. "I know that I should. It's just that this has been a secret for so long….over ten years. Once I tell him, everything will be different. For me, for him, for Ray, for Sam…."

"Yeah," Pizza Girl shook her head. "But different isn't always a bad thing."

"Nick's going to be so upset," Hannah predicted. "And Eddie….Eddie wanted me to talk to Nick months ago. Ray's going to flip out. Everything's going to come out. Eddie and my night together….that's going to hurt Janet, Nick and Ray so much."

"Hannah," Pizza Girl said with a small smile. "It's going to be okay."

"Thank you," Hannah said, hugging her new friend.

"You're welcome," Pizza Girl said, hugging her back.

Later the next week, things began to change in the Ridge. Nick and Eddie were going to lunch at the deli across the street from their shop and in walked Janet and Pizza Girl.

"Can we have a couple of special subs and a couple of sodas to for outside?" Janet ordered. She walked right passed Nick and Eddie without noticing. "Thanks Mike," she smiled at the guy behind the counter.

"No problem Janet," Mike replied, working on their order. "How are you doing? You're looking good," he told her.

"Thanks," Janet answered, fiddling with her ponytail. "I feel almost normal again," she laughed. "It was a rough few months I guess, but all's well that ends well, right?"

"I guess so," he answered. "So…you and Eddie?" he inquired.

"Eddie and I are no long a me and Eddie," she answered simply.

"So, you're available?" he asked.

"Possibly," she flirted back.

"Good to know," he responded, handing them their food. "Very good to know."

"Thanks Mike," Pizza Girl said as she and Janet turned around. "You're interested in Mike the Deli Guy?" Pizza Girl whispered as they gathered their napkins and straws.

"Not really," Janet said. "But it's nice to feel normal again, ya know? I missed that," she admitted.

"Hey guys," Pizza Girls said as they passed Nick and Eddie. "What goes on?"

"Hey," Nick smiled and looked back and forth between Eddie and Janet.

Eddie stared and Janet smiled.

"Hey Eddie," she said easily. "Haven't seen you at Sully's lately. Everything okay?"

Eddie didn't answer right away. He couldn't. He was too busy staring at Janet. She didn't look sick anymore. She had a glow about her that made him want to smile. She looked perfect. Nick jabbed him in the ribs. "Eddie? She's talking to ya, man," Nick whispered.

"Oh, yeah. Sully's," Eddie said. "I told you I was gonna stop hanging out there every night," he told her. "I'm a man of my word."

"Oh Eddie," Janet said with an easy smile that used to make Eddie blush. "You don't have to worry about that. I know Sully misses you," she told him. "And honestly, Eddie," she said, "I'm over it. I don't want you to stay away on my part."

"Okay," Eddie said after a brief silence. "Janet," he said as she began to walk away.

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned around.

"You're okay, right?" he asked.

"I'm great," she answered. "Thanks for asking. I'll see ya soon, okay?"

"Yeah. Soon," he muttered.

Pizza Girl and Janet grabbed a table outside. "Wow," Pizza Girl said. 

"What?" Janet asked.

"You just made Eddie Latekka speechless," she giggled. "Who'd have thunk it?"

"I did not," Janet said, looking back at him. "Did I?"

"You did," she told her. "And good for you. Did you mean it? You want him to come around again at work?"

"I want Eddie to be happy. I'm moving on with my life and he's doing the same. The Ridge is a small town. We're going to run into each other. I'm sick of all the weirdness between us," Janet explained.

"So, you're over him?" Pizza Girl asked.

"I don't know," Janet admitted. "But I'm trying to be."

"Good girl," Pizza Girl smiled and squeezed her friend's hand. "Hannah's gonna be so pissed she missed this!"

Inside, Eddie stared at Janet while she and Pizza Girl talked. "She looked good, didn't she?" Eddie asked Nick.

"She looked great," Nick agreed.

"Did she just say she was over me?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not sure man," Nick answered. "But, who cares, right? I mean, you just wanted her to be okay. And she seems to be okay now."

"Yeah," Eddie said, shaking his head. "She's okay. That's good. I'm really glad she's okay."

"Now what about you, man?" Nick asked. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine. Eat up. We have a lot of work to get back to," Eddie spat out, taking a bite of his sandwich.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously

"Seriously?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Nick nodded, as they walked across the grass at Sam's baseball game. "She was flirting with Mike the Deli Guy. And Eddie was dumbfounded."

"Pizza Girl said that Janet was quite impressive," Hannah agreed. "I don't care how she acts. She loves the ass."

"Eddie still has a thing for her," Nick predicted. "Maybe having to see her getting over him will be just the thing to show him that he's not even close to being over her."

"Maybe," Hannah sighed as they sat at the top of the bleachers. "So….how's Aubrey?"

"She's fine I guess. We're not really connecting. I kinda think she's got something going on with my brother; truth be told," Nick sighed. "He's had a thing for her since the start….and maybe she's starting to feel the same."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Hannah asked, looking closely for his reaction.

"Eh," Nick shrugged. "Aubrey's okay. But, it's not love with us, ya know?"

"How do you know?" Hannah asked.

"Cause I had it once," Nick smiled, looking at her. "And this…it doesn't compare to that."

Hannah smiled and blushed a little. "I wish you wouldn't have said that…"

"Sorry," Nick blushed as well. He cleared his throat and smiled, "What'd you want to talk about?"

"Sam," Hannah said. "Ray wants to adopt Sam."

"You've said," Nick said, shaking his head. "But you need Gavin's consent or whatever."

"I need Sam's father's consent, yes," Hannah corrected.

"And….Gavin said no?" Nick asked.

"I haven't asked him," Hannah said.

"Hannah?" Nick questioned. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"I had to talk to you," Hannah said, calmly, intentionally keeping her voice down.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Gavin's not Sam's father," Hannah said quietly.

"Who else did you sleep with Hannah?" he spat out, clearly annoyed.

"That doesn't really matter. Sam's your son, Nick," she finally admitted.

"Was there another possibility?" he asked. "What the hell are you talking about? Why not tell me? Who else knows?"

"My parents know. And Gavin," she sighed. "And Pizza Girl," she continued, "and Eddie."

"Why does Eddie know?" he demanded.

"He had to get tested when Sam was born to rule out his paternity," Hannah recounted sadly.

"You slept with Eddie?" he asked, pissed off.

"Just once," Hannah sighed. "It was when I found out you weren't coming back. And Rory had just left Eddie. We got drunk. We had sex. We woke up and regretted every second of it. But, just to rule him out, he agreed to a test when Sam was born."

"And Gavin?" Nick asked.

"He's family is friends with my parents. He was a nice guy and agreed to help. I didn't want you coming back here out of obligation to a baby. If you were coming back I wanted it to be for me," she told him.

"You want me to let Ray raise my son?" Nick asked. "Do you seriously expect me to say yes?"

Hannah looked at him, eyes wide and tears brimming, and smiled slowly. "No," she whispered. "I guess not."

"Hey Mom! Hey Nick!" Sam shouted. "Did you see that catch?" he asked running into the dugout.

"Great job, Sam!" Nick shouted.

"Wonderful, sweetie," Hannah echoed.

Hannah and Nick looked at each other for a moment and smiled at each other. "He's really good at baseball," Hannah told him. "Just like you were."

"Yeah," Nick sighed. "I was pretty good, wasn't I?" he asked, trying to laugh.

Since the day in the deli, Mike had been coming into Sully's on Janet's shifts and flirting with her. She had to admit, she liked it. She'd been shopping for new clothes and wearing her hair in new and interesting ways. It was fun; sort of like dress up. She hadn't seen Eddie since that day in the deli. She'd hoped he'd come around more. She did kind of miss him, if she was honest with herself.

When she came out of the back, Mike was at what had become his usual stool. "Hey," she smiled, giving him his beer.

"Hey there, Janet," he smiled. "What goes on?"

"Not so much," she said.

"What's different?" he asked her. "You look different."

"Different good or different bad?" she asked him.

"Different good," he assured. "What is it?"

"You're figure it out," she winked and stepped away to help the other customers.

When she returned, Eddie was in his old usual stool. "Hey," she said. "What goes on?"

"You cut your hair," he said simply.

"That's it! Your hair!" Mike shouted. "It looks amazing!"

"Thanks, Mike," Janet giggled. "And yes Eddie, I got my hair cut. I needed a change."

"You look amazing, Janet," he said with all the sincerity of the world.

"Thank you. Beer?" she asked, already pouring it.

"Thanks," Eddie smiled with a wink. "What's deli boy doing here?" he asked quietly, shooting the side of Mike's head a goofy look.

"He's here to see me," Janet told him. "And he's sweet. Leave him be."

"He's a tool, Janet," Eddie laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Eddie," Janet hissed. "Don't be rude!"

"I'm just being honest," he shrugged. "As a friend."

"What?" she asked. "Are we friends now? Did I miss that?" she asked turning on her heel and walking over toward Mike.

She continued to flirt with Mike until he had to go back to work. "Can I call you sometime?" he asked, on his way out.

"I would like that," Janet said, honestly.

Eddie spat out his beer. "You want him to bother you?"

"He doesn't bother me," she said, crossly.

"I'm just saying, Janet," Eddie laughed. "I thought you had better taste."

"I dated you, didn't I?" Janet shot back.

"And you slept with Rooster," Eddie reminded her. "Let's not forget that one."

"How could I?" Janet asked, sarcastically. "You won't let me! Why the hell are you still here?" she asked, annoyed.

"Beer, Janet. I like beer," he said. "Fill 'er up!"

"Whatever," she sighed, filling up his beer.

Hours later, and he was still there.

"He won't leave," Janet whispered to Pizza Girl as they both looked at Eddie. He was barely upright on his stool. He was drunk as a skunk. And he was constantly focused on Janet. "Do you think he's okay?"

"I don't know," she whispered back. "Let me check." She walked over and sat next to him. "Eddie?" Pizza Girl asked, turning his face toward her.

"When'd you get here?" he asked. "Where's Phil?"

"Phil's home," she smiled. "I've been here an hour or so," she told him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Drinking," Eddie told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I like beer," Eddie told her.

"Good for you," she laughed. "Why are you staring at Janet?"

"I like her hair," he told her.

"It's nice," she agreed.

"It's shorter," he told her. "Makes her look sophisticated."

"I suppose it does," she smiled. "I like it too."

"So does Mike," Eddie told her.

"Who?" Pizza Girl asked.

"The deli guy," he explained.

"Oh," Pizza Girl said. "Okay."

"Why does he care what her hair looks like?" he asked. "What business is it of his?"

"I think they're friends," Pizza Girl offered.

"That's bull," Eddie said, banging his hands on the bar, causing Janet to look over at them.

"C'mon Eddie," Pizza Girl smiled at him. "Let me get you another beer."

"Thanks," he said. "I'm just gonna sit right here for a while."

"You do that," she said, nodding and getting up. "Oh my gosh, Janet. He's a mess!" she said, reaching her friend. "He's a jealous mess."

"Is he okay?" Janet asked.

"He's just drunk. Tomorrow he'll have a headache," Pizza Girl mused. "I'll pick up some medicine at the drug store on the way home."

Sully's was about to close up and Eddie remained planted on his stool. "I'm closing up," Janet said quietly as she wiped up the bar in front of him. "You want me to call Nick or something to come and get you?" she asked.

"Nah. I got my truck," he slurred.

"I got your keys," Janet said as she expertly fished them out of his pocket. "So what good's that truck gonna do ya?"

"Woman," he grunted. "Give me my keys."

"Say the alphabet backwards," she ordered. "Do that and the keys are yours."

"C'mon Janet," he whined. "I couldn't do that if I were sober!"

"Eddie," she sighed, sitting down next to him.

"Janet," he sighed looking her dead in the eye.

"C'mon," she smiled, nudging him a little. "Let me take you home."

"Yeah," he agreed, allowing her to help him off the stool.

They drove home in silence. Eddie rolled the window down and put his face in the wind and Janet awkwardly looked for a song on the radio that she liked.

"Here we are," Janet said, stopping in front of his house. "You need helping getting inside?" she asked.

"Nah," Eddie said. "I'm okay."

"You're not getting out of the car though," she said, smiling a little.

"I'm visualizing my moves," Eddie said so seriously that Janet began to giggle out of control. "Why the hell are you laughing at me?" he demanded.

"You're just a funny drunk," she admitted and continued laughing.

He eventually joined in. She always could make him laugh. Just then her cell rang. "Who the hell is calling you this late?" he asked.

"Shh," she hissed. "Oooh! It's Mike!" she said. "Hello?" she asked into the phone. "No…I'm not busy, Mike. What goes on?"

They talked for a few minutes and then she asked him to hold on. "Eddie," she whispered with her hand over the phone. "You alright to go in now?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Thanks, Janet." He slowly slid out of the seat and stumbled to the door. He stood there a full five minutes watching her carry on with Mike the Deli Guy on the phone. She laughed and tossed her hair around. He always wondered if girls did that when you couldn't see them and now he saw that they did. When she drove away, he stumbled in the door and plopped in between Pizza Girl and Phil on the couch.

"Hey," Phil said. "What goes on, man?"

"She's talking to the deli jerk," Eddie said, grabbing for the remote and switching on Sports Center.

"Mike?" Pizza Girl asked.

"He called her cell phone. This late at night!" Eddie was astonished.

"Janet brought you home?" Phil asked.

"Yeah," Eddie said, shaking his head. "She likes deli jerk. I can't believe it!"

"Did you tell her you still have feelings for her?" Phil asked and Pizza Girl leaned in, not wanting to miss his answer.

"Feelings? For her? You're out of your freaking mind if you think I could ever have feelings for someone who likes a deli jerk!" Eddie spat. "Now shut it. Sports Center's on."

"We'll leave you alone," Pizza Girl said and lead Phil upstairs.

Eddie picked up the phone and called Janet's land line at home. When her machine answered, he figured she was out with Mike. He sighed as it beeped. "Janet. It's Eddie. I mean, I guess you knew that right?" he slurred. "Just calling to say thank you for the ride and all. Just wanted to thank you. So, thanks. And good night. I hope you don't get home too late. I know how you like your sleep," he rambled. "You know what? I don't really care," he continued. "I don't know why I'm even still talking to this thing. So, I'm hanging up now.


	6. Chapter 6

Things had been going well for Janet the last few weeks

Things had been going well for Janet the last few weeks. Mike was a sweetheart. He would give her a call every other day or so and she saw him at least twice a week for dinner or a movie or a baseball game. It was nice to go out and experience the world again. He'd heard about what went down with her and Eddie and he didn't care. He didn't judge. He never mentioned Rooster. She liked Mike.

Eddie was another story. He was coming into Sully's a couple of times a week now – mostly without dates. He would sit at the bar and come up with reasons for Janet not to date Mike. Janet laughed it off at first, but he was beginning to become annoying. On more than one occasion she had to call Nick or Owen or Ikey to get him out of there. He never allowed himself to drink so much that he'd embarrass himself like he did the night she drove him home. But, he'd plant himself there and annoy the hell out of Janet all night long.

Hannah and Nick were dealing with things. And it was becoming a little easier. Neither had talked to Sam or Ray yet. They were enjoying their secret privately. Nick was around more. And Sam already like him, so his omni-presence was great They were hitting baseball games by themselves and Nick as teaching Sam how to golf. Hannah would always insist to Ray that they were just friends and that he should let it be. He didn't bring up the adoption discussion and neither did she. Things were fine the way they were at the moment and Hannah didn't want to rock the boat.

"So, what's the deal with Eddie?" Hannah asked as she, Nick, Pizza Girl and Ikey watched Eddie sit stoically at "his" bar stool. "And where the hell is Owen?"

"Eddie is pathetic," Nick laughed. "And Owen and Allison are on a date," he said, looking at Ikey.

"Dude," Ikey sighed. "Let it go. It's all good. I'm happy for O. And yes. You're right. Eddie is pathetic."

"It's kinda sad," Pizza Girl sighed. "He just can't let it go. Janet's doing fairly well."

"Janet is putting up a good front," Hannah agreed. "But deep down, she still pines for Latekka. She's had a thing for him since high school."

"He misses her too," Pizza Girl concluded. "He comes home every night and drinks alone in his room. Sometimes I catch him watching old movies on the couch alone in the middle of the night. So sad…."

"This is Eddie," Nick said. "I've never seen him like this….have you?" he asked Ikey.

"No, man," Ikey agreed. "This is a first. Should you girls tell Janet that he still loves her?" Ikey wondered. "I mean, maybe that would help."

"He's not ready to admit it to himself let alone to her," Nick said, shaking his head. "It would be useless."

"This is a no win situation," Pizza Girl sighed. "Something needs to happen."

And just like that. Something did.

"Really?" Janet squealed on the phone. "That would be wonderful! I can't wait!"

Eddie looked up from his beer to see Janet running over to see Hannah and Pizza Girl. "Oh my goodness! That was Mike. We have tickets to a Sox/Yankees game at Yankees Stadium! He got them from a guy he knows. They're box seats. Right up front. And we're going to spend the whole weekend in New York! At The freaking Plaza!"

Pizza Girl and Hannah laughed and smiled along with their best friend and they hugged her and discussed wardrobe. The boys smiled and then looked over just in time to see Eddie stomp out of the bar and slam the door. "Ladies," Nick said, standing up. "We're going to head out," he explained nodding to the outside.

"See ya," Hannah smiled at him as he and the boys ran out to the lot.

"Eddie," Ikey called. "You okay, man?"

"I'm fine," he said. "Why?"

"Well, you sort of ran out of there pretty fast," Nick said.

"Janet's screaming and all was getting on my nerves," Eddie said. "What the hell? Must she squeal all the time?" he asked.

"I think she was just excited," Ikey said. "You know, watching the Sox in New York's house is kinda cool, don't you think?"

"No," Eddie said. "I don't think going to New York is all that great," Eddie whined.

"Yeah," Nick said. "I lived there. It wasn't all that."

"Wanna go out this weekend? Head into Boston or something?" Ikey offered. "We could ask Owen."

"Yeah," Eddie nodded. "A weekend of fun. That would be great."

"I'm going to ask Hannah," Nick said. "If that's okay with you guys."

"What's up with you two?" Eddie asked and Ikey raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing," Nick insisted. "We're just connecting right now. Who knows…maybe I can build on that or something."

"Women are nothing but trouble, Nicky," Eddie warned. "Just ask Ikey."

And then Eddie got in his truck and drove off.

"You and Hannah, huh?" Ikey said with a smile. "It's about damn time!"

Nick laughed. "There is no me and Hannah. I just haven't quite given up yet, that's all."

The guys went back in and sat down with Pizza Girl and Hannah. "We're hanging out with Eddie this weekend, you in?" Ikey asked them both.

"Yeah," Nick echoed. "We're going to Boston or whatever."

"Excellent!" Hannah said. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Pizza Girl smiled. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Nick admitted. "He's taking things kinda hard."

"It's his own fault," Hannah insisted. "He could have tried to give her a second chance."

"Even so," Nick lamented. "He's still hurting. Just because it's your fault, it doesn't mean the pain is less." Hannah's eyes met his and they both smiled sadly and nodded.

"Okay," Pizza Girl said. "Janet's leaving Friday morning. Hannah, we have to take her shopping!"

Over the next few days, the girls readied Janet for her trip and Eddie kept to himself. The night before she left, she knocked on his door.

"Is he home?" she asked Phil. It was late, and she hoped he was out.

"Go on up," Phil told her. "He's in his room. Follow the moody music."

She walked upstairs and knocked on his door. The music made it hard for him to hear and he didn't answer. So, she let herself in. He was laying on his bed with just his jeans on, his belt unbuckled and no shirt. His hands were behind his head. There was a bottle on his night stand. "Hey," she called.

He immediately turned off the music. "What goes on?" he asked.

"Hi, Eddie," she said smiling.

He sat up and buckled his belt. "Hey. How are ya?"

"I'm good," Janet said. "Really good. You?"

"Fine. Great, even," Eddie bragged. "Did you need something?"

"I did," said, nervously, as she fidgeted with her handbag.

"Why so nervous?" he asked.

"I don't know," she laughed. "It's silly really. I mean, we're both adults, right?"

"Last time I checked," he laughed with ease. He felt like the ice was broken and it was the old Janet and Eddie again.

"Yeah," Janet agreed, dropping her bag on the desk. "You're so right."

"Yeah," Eddie smiled, standing closer to her now. "So, tell me," he said, more quietly, "what can I do for you, Miss Meadows?"

"This is embarrassing," Janet said, with a small laugh.

"C'mon, Janet," he coaxed. "It's me….whatever you need. Just ask," he said.

"I kinda need my Red Sox wind breaker," she said. "Remember when we went to that one game and I had it on? We came back here and….you know….Anyway, I left the jacket in the closet."

Eddie's ego immediately deflated in two point two seconds. "You need your jacket," he said, trying not to sound upset or shocked. "That's what you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah," Janet said. "Do you know where it is? I have to meet Mike first thing in the morning and I haven't even packed yet," Janet said excitedly. "Isn't funny how things worked out? I was so lost a few months ago. And now? I'm going to New York with Mike for the weekend!"

"Yeah," Eddie nodded. "Funny," he said as he reached into his closet and grabbed out her jacket. He noticed it still smelled like her perfume as he passed it to her. "Here you go," Eddie sighed. "You're all set."

"Thanks, Eddie," Janet smiled gratefully. "I appreciate it. I'll see ya when I get back okay?" she asked, concentrating on keeping up her smile.

"No problem, Janet," Eddie said. "Have fun," he told her as he watched her walk out the door to his room and close it behind her. He wanted to mean it.

Janet closed the door and put her back against the wall in the hall for a moment. She sighed out loud. That had been….awkward. She was having a great time with Mike. And she really was thrilled about New York. But seeing Eddie and having to ask him for the damn jacket and all was just a little more than she wanted to deal with at the moment. She forced a smile and made her way home.

New York was amazing, Janet thought as she made her way back to her house. She had to run to Sully's after dropping off her stuff to check her schedule for the week. She really liked Mike. The Sox won. Dinner was great. They took in a show. The Plaza was wonderfully romantic. Mike helped her with her bags and kissed her goodbye at her door and she wanted to melt right there. He always did that..made her want to melt. And it always made her blush.

After dumping her bags, she hopped in her car and started off on the road to Sully's. Mike was a car in front of her at the first intersection and he blew her a kiss in his rearview mirror. Janet smiled and blushed. Just as she was ready to blow one right back she heard the crash.

She never saw the truck run the light. It hit her straight on the drivers' side. She didn't hear the sirens or see the lights. But Mike did. He heard the crash and instantly jumped out of his car and ran back to the light. He saw the smashed car. He heard the sirens. He saw the lights. He called Hannah and he prayed. He rode to the hospital with her but they wouldn't let him much further than the desk.

Hannah rushed into the hospital with Pizza Girl at her side. "What happened?" she asked. "Where is she?"

"Is she okay?" Pizza Girl asked, holding onto to Hannah's hand for dear life.

"I don't know," Mike said. He stood up and he looked scared.

Hannah and Pizza Girl hugged him tightly. "What happened?" Hannah asked again.

"She was driving to Sully's to check her schedule," he said slowly. "I was in front of her. I guess a truck ran the light. She didn't even see it coming," he whispered. "We were teasing each other in the rearview mirror….she didn't even see it coming," he repeated.

"It's okay," Pizza Girl soothed him.

"I'm going to go check on her," Hannah told them.

A few minutes later, Hannah came back. "She has a lot of internal injuries. They're taking her into surgery. It could be a few hours," she told them.

"I'll call Phil," Pizza Girl said, slowly walking away, dialing her phone. The boys were having band practice. Everyone would be there.

On the third ring, Eddie answered, "Greeting from the land of the lunatics."

"Eddie?" she asked quietly.

"Hey," he laughed. "What's up? You ran out of here so quick we didn't know where you were going. The boys made me get them their beers!"

"Eddie?" she asked again.

He knew something was wrong the way she said his name. He waved for the guys to turn down the radio. "Hey….what goes on?" he asked, seriously.

"There was an accident, Eddie," she said, slowly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Can I do something for you?"

"I'm fine," she said with a stiff smile, "but thank you for asking." She took a deep breath. "Eddie, Janet was in a pretty bad car accident this afternoon."

He laughed. "She's not home yet. She's with the deli jerk in New York. Maybe it was a car that looked like her car or something," he reasoned.

"I'm at the hospital Eddie. I'm with Mike and Hannah. It was Janet. She's pretty bad," she said quietly, but firmly. "She's in surgery."

Eddie dropped the phone. He went into the kitchen, opened the freezer and grabbed his bottle of vodka. He walked directly upstairs and closed his bedroom door.

"Hello?" Phil asked, picking up the phone from the floor.

"Hey sweetie, it's me," Pizza Girl said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Janet was in a car accident," she explained.

After a few minutes, Phil hung up. He explained the situation to the guys. He told the others to go to the hospital and to keep checking in. He volunteered to keep an eye on Eddie.

Nick went upstairs before he left. "You want to come?" he asked Eddie.

"I'm right where I want to be Nicky, so lay off," he said, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Okay," he said, walking out.

"Nicky?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah?" Nick answered.

"Let me know how she is," Eddie said quietly.

"Absolutely," Nick promised.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah and Pizza Girl were sitting on the couches talking to Mike when the guys arrived

Hannah and Pizza Girl were sitting on the couches talking to Mike when the guys arrived.

"Hey," Owen said, clearing his throat.

"Hey," Hannah smiled back at them. "Where's Eddie?" she asked noticing they were missing someone.

"Eddie….he couldn't make it," Ikey said, shrugging. "You know how it is…"

"Phil's with him," Nick offered, smiling at Pizza Girl. "How ya doing, Mike?" Nick asked, sitting down next to the only guy who wasn't a part of their group.

"I….it just happened so fast, ya know? I mean, one minute we were looking at each other and the next I am on the way to the hospital," Mike said. "I don't even know what to do. Should I call someone or something?" he asked, helplessly.

"I called Sully," Pizza Girl said. "We're all kinda Janet's family," she shrugged.

"She has a brother in Arizona I think," Hannah offered. "I can go check her address book later."

Just then Sam and Ray came in. "Mom?" Sam asked, clearly scared.

"He was with me when you called," Ray offered, shrugging. "He wanted to come and see you guys."

"Thanks Ray," Hannah smiled up at him. "Hey little man," she said, hugging Sam. "Janet's in surgery right now. So we don't know anything."

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked in a small voice.

"I hope so," she tried to be optimistic.

"I hope she is," Ray said. "No matter what problems I have with you, Nick, or even Eddie…Janet's a decent person. I've gotten to know her a lot over the last couple of years. And she's good. There aren't too many good people out there."

Everyone looked at Ray and had to nod their heads in agreement.

"Hannah," Ray said, quietly. "I have to run out to a job…can Sam stick with you for a while?"

"Yeah," Hannah smiled. "Thanks for bringing him. I needed to see him." Ray nodded and quietly left the waiting room.

"Wanna go get something from the cafeteria?" Nick asked Sam, while looking at Hannah. She nodded her approval.

"Thanks, Nick!" Sam said. "Does anyone else want anything?" he asked and Nick took down their orders.

"He's really good with him," Pizza Girl whispered to Hannah.

"Yeah," Hannah smiled and watched them walk away. "He is, isn't he?"

"So," Pizza Girl said, clearing her throat. "How was band practice?" she asked Owen and Ikey.

"Good till Eddie dropped the phone," Owen explained.

"Yeah," Ikey nodded.

"How long is the surgery?" Mike asked Hannah, looking at his watch.

"At least four or five hours," Hannah said, recalling her conversation with the doctor.

"Can you call me the minute you know anything? I was supposed to pick up my mom from the airport this afternoon and I can't leave her stranded. She just got home from visiting my brother and his family. I can be back in a few hours," he spoke slowly and with a lot of emotion.

"Sure," Hannah nodded, writing down his cell phone. "I will call you the minute I hear anything," she promised.

"Thank you," he said and slowly made his way to the door.

"He's a mess," Owen nodded after him.

"He saw the whole thing," Pizza Girl explained. "It must have been awful."

"Yeah," Ikey agreed. "Poor dude. He's not as bad as Eddie made him out to be."

"Speaking of which," Hannah said. "Where is the ass?"

"In his room," Ikey told her. "With his vodka."

"Seriously?" Hannah asked. "Janet's life is in danger and he can't grace us with his presence?"

"Let him be," Ikey defended. "Nicky is supposed to update him on things here. Phil's there taking care of him. He cares too much. More than he thinks he has a right to now."

"Too much?" Hannah asked.

"When Janet came to get her jacket back," Pizza Girl explained, "he just lost it. He looked broken when she left. He came out with us that weekend for what…an hour or so? And when we got back, Phil said he'd been drinking alone in his room."

"Yeah," Owen agreed. "He's not himself. Usually….with girls and what not, he goes out to get more girls. This is…it's not Eddie's usual behavior. Hey…I gotta head home and see the kids. Could you call me with any information on Janet? Or Eddie for that matter?" he asked.

"Hey," Ikey said. "I'll join ya, Big O. I'll be back later ladies. Keep me in the loop."

"Of course," Pizza Girl smiled. She looked at Hannah. "I had to say something had to happen, didn't I?"

"You did," Hannah shook her head. "If she's not okay…I don't know what I'm going to do," Hannah cried. It was the first time she allowed herself to be scared in a long time. She cried into her friend's shoulder and Pizza Girl stroked her hair.

"She'll be okay," Pizza Girl said, soothingly.

"How do you know?" Hannah asked.

"Because she has to be," Pizza Girl smiled. "I mean, what would we do without her?"

Meanwhile, Eddie sat in his room staring at the television. Some mindless movie was on and he decided that every time the guy with the dark hair spoke he should drink. The guy with the dark hair spoke a lot, because the movie was in black and white. He closed his eyes and wished he hadn't have picked up the phone downstairs. He closed his eyes and wished he would have told Janet that he didn't know where her damn jacket was, that way he'd still have something of hers with him. He reached in his drawer and pulled out a picture that Sam had taken of them helping Hannah paint her shed out back. They both had paint on their faces but they were looking at each other with such joy and love. It made him smile to remember that memory. It was his favorite picture of her. She looked so goofy, yet so perfect. She hated it, of course, which made it all the more appealing.

Phil knocked on Eddie's door softly. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"What?" Eddie barked as Phil entered.

"Just wanted to let you know that I just hung up with the girls. She'll be in surgery for at least another four or so hours. Maybe more. Mike left to pick his mom up at the airport. Nick and Sam are at the cafeteria. Owen and Ikey ran home. Ray's at work. And Hannah and Pizza Girl are waiting for word from the docs," he reported.

"Mike left her there all alone?" Eddie asked, his words were slurred, but his anger was evident.

"He had to get him mother, Eddie," Phil reasoned. "Besides, she's not alone. The girls are with her. And Nick and Sam."

"Yeah," Eddie sighed, taking another swig of vodka. "He should still be there."

"Okay," Phil shook his head in agreement. "You okay?"

"I'm freaking great," Eddie responded. "Don't I look it?"

"You should go to the hospital," Phil said.

"Nah," Eddie shook his head. "Not my place. Hey, did Hannah call Sully?"

"Already done," Phil reported. "What about Janet's brother?"

"Yeah," Eddie shook his head. "From Arizona. Hannah has a key. His info is in her phone book."

"Okay," Phil nodded.

"Thanks, Phil," Eddie said, taking another drink. "I appreciate the info."

"I'm here all day if you want to talk," Phil told him. "Do me a favor and slow down on the beverage now, okay?"

"Will do," Eddie smiled and put the bottle down for a moment.

Meanwhile at the hospital…..

"I just don't understand?" Sam sighed, "why didn't the car stop?"

"These things happen, little man," Pizza Girl said, shaking her head. "Do you have any fives?" she asked Sam, looking hopeful.

"Go fish!" he laughed.

"He's great," Nick said quietly to Hannah. "He really is a great kid."

"I know," Hannah agreed with a smile. "That's why I hate this. Lying to him and all."

"Big Cat can't adopt him," Nick told her firmly.

"I know," Hannah smiled. "I know," she shook her head again. "I just…it's gonna hurt him and confuse him when we tell him, ya know? Gavin's been his dad."

"We're going to tell him together?" Nick asked, with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping you'd do it with me. Sam…I think he'll be fine. Ray will be another story," Hannah lamented.

"Why are you with that guy?" Nick asked.

"He was there for me, Nick. Through it all, through the years, Ray's been there. For me and for Sam," she shrugged.

"I would have been too, if…" Nick started.

"If you knew I was pregnant," Hannah finished for him. "I didn't want that."

"That's not what I meant," he tried to explain.

"Yes it is," she smiled. "And don't sweat it. It's done. It's over with. And you're back, right?"

"I'm back," he smiled.

"I'm really glad," she told him honestly. "Really glad."

He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. "I'm really glad I'm back, too." He took a deep breath and looked at his watch. "It's getting late," he said.

Just as he said that, the doctor walked out. Pizza Girl and Sam stopped playing and Nick and Hannah walked toward him. "Well?" Hannah asked.

They doctor talked quietly to Hannah and Nick and Pizza Girl and Sam looked on, nervously awaiting their update.

"Thank you," Hannah said, as the doctor turned to walk away. She glanced over to the chairs and looked at Nick as they made their way over. "Okay," she said. "Janet made it through surgery number one. So that's good. She needs to have another procedure but they can't do anything until they're sure her body is stabilized. Right now, she's unconscious. They're going to wait for her to wake up and then run some more tests. Then she has the next operation. After that, they'll have a better idea."

"God that sucks," Pizza Girl muttered.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Can we see her?"

"Not now, Sam," Nick said. "She needs her rest and they're monitoring her right now. Maybe you can see her tomorrow," he suggested.

"Mom?" he asked. "Can we come back to see her in the morning?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "Of course we will."

"Okay," Pizza Girl said, gathering cards. "It's late," she said. "We should head home. The doctors have our numbers, right?"

"Yeah," Hannah assured her. "They'll call if there is any change at all. I am calling Mike in the car on the way home. He'll want to know so he can come back later or first thing in the morning."

"Okay," Pizza Girl said. "Nick? Can I get a ride? I came with Hannah and she should really get Sam home."

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "I have to see Eddie anyway. I promised to update him." He looked at Hannah, "Call me with any updates?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Say good night, Sam," she told her son.

"Good night, Sam," Sam giggled, following his mother out of the hospital.

Nick and Pizza Girl followed them out.

Once at Eddie and Phil's house, Pizza Girl ran into Phil's arms and hugged him tightly. "Promise me you'll never get into a car accident like that?" she said to him.

"It's one of the benefits of being a shut in," he joked. "I'm not gonna be hit by a car!"

She smiled through her tears and kissed hard on the lips.

"Is Eddie still upstairs?" Nick asked, clearing his throat.

Phil nodded as he continued to hold onto Pizza Girl.

Nick walked into Eddie's room and sighed. There was an empty bottle of vodka on the floor and a zoned out Eddie on his bed.

"Hey," Nick said, his voice was low.

"Hey," Eddie said, looking at him. "What goes on, Nicky?"

"Janet's out of the first surgery," he told his friend. "Right now they need her to wake up to check her out a little more before they operate again."

Eddie nodded his head so faintly, Nick wasn't sure he heard him.

"You there, man?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Eddie answered, his voice was hoarse and his eyes never focused on Nick at all. "I'm here."

"It's going to be okay," Nick said.

"How do you know that?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know," Nick answered honestly. "It's just something people say, ya know?" he answered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great," Eddie nodded. "Don't I look it?"

"Why don't you go see her," Nick suggested.

"Not my place, Nicky. She's got Mike now, remember?" Eddie answered.

"Is this because you're upset that she moved on? Seriously? You're not going to see Janet – your friend Janet because you're still upset?" Nick asked. "She could die!"

"She's not going to die," Eddie stated, so firmly that Nick almost believed him.

"Fine," Nick said, shaking his head. "But, wasn't she your friend before all of this went down? Before the dating and Rooster and Mike? Weren't you guys friends?"

Eddie shook his head. "Get out, Nicky," Eddie told him. "Just leave me the hell alone right now, okay?"

"I'll let you know how she's doing in the morning," Nick promised leaving.

He passed Pizza Girl and Phil on the stairs. "You heading out?" Phil asked.

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Good night," Pizza Girl said with a small smile.

"Night," Nick answered, leaving.

Hours later, Eddie made his way to the hospital. He took a cab. He found her room and the nurse, who he used to date, let him in. He pulled the chair away from her bed and sat down. "I hope New York was worth it," he said to the room of silence. "That was mean," he shook his head. "I didn't mean that. I just…you can't die Janet," he told her. "You can't…we're not…I mean…I'm not done feeling all this stuff yet. You can't leave me here with all this…stuff to deal with," he muttered to her sleeping body. And for the first time all day, Eddie really let go and cried.

When morning came, Hannah came running down the hall. "Mike?" she asked as she saw him standing outside Janet's door. "What's wrong? I got here as soon as I could. Is she okay?"

"No real change," he said quietly.

"Have you been in there?" she asked.

"No," he said, walking closer to the door. "Not yet."

"Too scared?" she asked, touching his arm. "She'd want you with her."

"Look," he said, pointing to the staring man in Janet's room. "The nurses say he's been in there all night."

"Eddie?" Hannah asked, in disbelief. "Is he awake?"

"The nurses say he's just been staring all night long. He hasn't slept from what they can tell. But, he's more or less unresponsive," Mike explained. "She doesn't need a fight right now, so I've been waiting for him to….leave I guess. I just wanted to go in soon."

"Understandable," Hannah smiled at Mike. "You're a good guy. I can see why Janet likes you."

"Thanks," he smiled. "So…can you help me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, walking into Janet's room. "Hey," she whispered. "Eddie?"

He remained focused on Janet. And the tubes and wires in Janet's body. And the monitors that seemed to surround her. He didn't move his eyes.

"Hey," she tried again, dragging a chair over to sit by him. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I just wanted to make sure she's okay," he said, still staring at Janet. "She looks so peaceful."

"Yeah," Hannah agreed. "Did Nick tell you they need to do more surgery?"

"Yeah," Eddie said. "He came by last night."

"You've been in here a while, huh?" she asked.

"So?" he asked.

"Just saying," Hannah nodded. "You maybe want to take a break? You could come back later or something."

"Why would I come back?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure she was okay. She is right now. I got what I cam for," he told her. "I shouldn't be here anyway."

"She'd be happy you came," Hannah told him.

"Why?" he asked. "She's got the deli jerk to be happy about."

"He's waiting outside to see her," Hannah told him.

"She's all his," Eddie said. "I needed to make my peace with this. I guess I did that. I'm going to go home now."

"Eddie," Hannah sighed as he got up.

"It's over, Hannah Jane," he said, shaking his head. "Let it go."

"You look miserable," she told him.

"You told Nicky he's Sam's dad, right?" Eddie asked her.

"Yeah," Hannah smiled, shaking her head.

"Good," Eddie smiled. "Nicky's a good guy. He deserved to know. You know, he just wants you to be happy."

"Janet wants the same thing for you," Hannah said, sadly.

"I'm a freaking carnival," Eddie laughed. "Tell her that for me. Deli guy's not a bad guy, is he?"

"No," she said, walking toward him. "He's a good one."

"Good," Eddie nodded. "She deserves it. Keep Nicky updated for me."

"Will do," she said.

Eddie walked out and walked right past Mike and headed for the solitude of his room again.

"All set," Hannah smiled at Mike.

"He okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Hannah nodded. "He will be."


	8. Chapter 8

Janet had a slight bout of consciousness later that day

Janet had a slight bout of consciousness later that day. Mike was with her. Her eyes fluttered open she smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He ran to get the doctors and they proceeded to push him out of the room and the tests began.

Mike called Hannah and she came over promptly and stayed with him until everything was explained to them. "You okay?" she asked Mike after the doctor walked away from them.

"Yeah," he said shaking his head. "I just hope she's going to be okay, ya know?"

Hannah smiled at him. "Yeah, I do know."

"I know we haven't been an item for that long. But Janet's just a nice person. I mean, I would be worried sick even if we weren't dating. If she was just the nice girl at the bar, ya know?" he explained.

"She is really great. She's the best friend I ever had," Hannah smiled through her tears. "There are so many people who love her. I hope that she holds onto that. She's had a rough time of it lately."

"Yeah," Mike nodded. "Latekka," he said. "She's still not entirely over that."

"He was her first real love," Hannah shrugged. "She had a thing for him in high school. But, she's with you now. And no matter what, she appreciates how good you've been to her. And she needs your strength and good thoughts right now."

"I know," Mike nodded. "I know," he sighed. "I'm gonna go get some coffee, you want some?"

"Yeah," Hannah shook her head, getting up as well. "I have to go call everyone and let them know what's going on."

"Okay," Mike said, heading down the hall.

Hannah explained the situation to Pizza Girl, who in turn relayed the information to Nick and Phil. "Okay," Hannah sighed into the phone. "I have to call Ray and Sam," she told her friend. "I think Ray has work today, could you pick Sam up on your way here?"

"Sure," Pizza Girl smiled. "Nick and I are coming up together. Phil's going to call Ikey and Owen to let them know what's going on and Nick's gonna tell Eddie before we leave."

"You know, he was here last night, right?" Hannah asked.

"No," Pizza Girl sighed. "I had no idea Eddie was at the hospital last night," she said loud enough to peak Phil and Nick's interest. "What happened?"

"He was just staring at her. He wasn't near the bed or touching her or anything. Mike said the nurses told him he'd been there all night….just staring," Hannah explained. "He looked sort of wasted."

"Well, the bottle of vodka has been his best friend lately," Pizza Girl explained, "so his wasted state is sort of the norm around here."

"Oh well," Hannah sighed. "I'll see you soon."

"Yep, bye," Pizza Girl smiled as she hung up. "How do you boys like that?" she asked. "How the hell did Eddie sneak out of here without us knowing?"

"Don't know," Nick said. "I'll see what I can find out," he said, walking up the steps.

As expected, Eddie was starting on a fresh bottle and staring at a black and white move on the television. "What?" he asked when Nick came in and pulled a chair in front of the television set and sat down.

"Janet woke up a little earlier. She's in her second surgery. Could be up to eight hours," Nick explained. "Just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks," Eddie nodded. "I appreciate the update. Let me know how she is later."

"So you went up there last night?" Nick asked.

"So?" Eddie asked. "Just to make sure she was okay."

"How'd she look?" Nick asked.

"Peaceful," Eddie sighed. "Small."

"Well," Nick smiled. "You want to come up with us? We're headed there shortly."

"No," Eddie shook his head. "I did what I needed to do last night. I saw her. That's it."

"I think you are still in love with her. Despite the crap with Rooster. Despite Mike. Despite your pride. I think you're still in love with her," Nick predicted.

"Don't go thinking, now, Nicky," Eddie told him, taking a drink from his bottle, "you'll hurt yourself."

"I'll talk to you later," Nick said, walking out.

Eddie turned up the television and wiped a tear that had formed in his left eye.

Everyone hung at the hospital on and off all day. Janet's surgery lasted a little over eight hours. Mike was really happy to see that Janet had such great friends. They all were there for her. Owen and Ikey were back and forth on breaks from their jobs. Nick spent a better part of his day there as well. He shared the task with Pizza Girl of going back and forth to the house to update Phil and check on Eddie. Hannah camped out and Sam was there too. They played cards, hung out in the cafeteria and shared Janet stories. Sully sent over some food with Ikey during the mid-afternoon so they wouldn't all starve. It was a real family. Mike was thrilled to see that no matter what, when Janet came out of this she would be well cared for by her friends.

Around six that evening, the doctor came out with an update. Hannah and Mike met him half-way; both eager for an update. The group hung back, not wanting to crowd them. Pizza Girl looked at Nick and Sam and smiled. "I have to go to work," she told them. "Do you and guys wanna join me? It's been a long day. And Eddie and Phil might be up for some company. And I have to work for a little while tonight. Pizzas don't deliver themselves!"

Sam looked at Nick hopefully, "Mom will be here all night. Maybe I could stay over or something. Like a guys night."

"We'll ask her," Nick said with a smile.

Hannah and Mike made their ways over to the group. "Okay," Hannah said, and everyone got quiet and listened closely. "She's out of surgery. They think it was pretty successful. We won't know entirely until she wakes up. The hope her brain function will be okay, but again, we won't know anything until she wakes up. They think she'll be more or less out of it for a few days at least, so he said not to worry right now."

"So," Pizza Girl sighed, "we're still in wait and see mode?"

"But, they've repaired a lot of the damage from the accident," Mike said. "So that's a good thing."

"It's a very good thing," Hannah said, smiling at him and squeezing his arm. "Go on," she told him. "I know you want to go home and get a shower." He'd been there all day. "You've got to be exhausted. I'll be here."

"Call me if there are any changes," he told her. She hugged him in response. "You're a great friend, Hannah."

"You too," Hannah smiled. "Go take care of yourself so when she needs it, you can help take care of our girl in there."

"Thanks," he smiled. Truth be told, he'd been a little sick for the past day or so and he was scared he would infect Janet. But, the flu was kicking his ass and he really needed to just sleep for a few hours.

"Mom?" Sam asked, coming up to her. "Can I hang with Nick, Phil and Eddie tonight?"

"I'll be there eventually," Pizza Girl chimed in.

"It'll be like guys' night!" Sam smiled.

"Okay," Hannah smiled and glanced at Nick. "As long as guys' night ends early and you end up in bed because you have to go to school tomorrow, mister."

"Okay," he sighed. "Can we stop at the house before going to Eddie and Phil's?" he asked Pizza Girl. "I have to get clothes and my books and stuff."

"Sure, little man," Pizza Girl smiled. "Let's get a move on," she said, kissing Hannah on the cheek.

"You'll call if you need anything?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Hannah nodded. "Make sure he goes to bed at a decent hour and don't let him oversleep in the morning."

"I promise," Nick laughed, following Sam and Pizza Girl out the door.

Hannah sighed and took out her notebook from her bag. She quickly dialed Sully's and updated him on the situation and then called Janet's brother. He had told her he'd be out that weekend to see his sister and how much he appreciated Hannah's updates.

Hannah went into Janet's room an hour or so later and held her friend's hand. Ray had brought her dinner earlier that night and she wanted to talk to him about Nick. But, once again, she couldn't. He was being too sweet and too supportive. He didn't even get pissed that Sam wanted to spend the night at Phil and Eddie's. Hannah let the moment pass. And that's what she explained to Janet. "You have to wake up soon, Janet," she pleaded. "I am making a mess out of my life, once again. You have to help me before I screw it up beyond repair," she begged. "You're like my sister. You're my person. Without you, I'm so lost," she cried. She held Janet's hand and laid her head on the bed and looked up at her sleeping friend. "You look so peaceful, you know that? I guess you needed a break. All this crap with Eddie and work and now Mike…you were a girl with a lot going on. Well, rest up my dear. I need you to come back to me soon." Hannah sighed and eventually got up and left to go hang out in the waiting room.

Back at the house, Sam was getting ready to go to bed. Phil fixed up the spare room for him. Nick said he'd be up in a few minutes and Sam took that opportunity to visit Eddie. He knocked and then let himself in. Eddie was just sitting on his bed, staring off into space. "Hey," Sam said, joining Eddie on the bed.

"Sam," Eddie smiled, looking at him. "What goes on?"

"I'm staying over," he told him. "What goes on with you?"

"Not too much," Eddie sighed.

"Janet's out of surgery," Sam offered.

"Nick mentioned that," Eddie nodded. "Thanks, though."

"Why do you hate her?" Sam asked.

"It's complicated," Eddie tried to explain. "I mean, there's a lot….I don't know," he shrugged.

"My mom says you're an ass," Sam told him.

Eddie laughed. "You're mom may be right."

"I think Janet misses you," Sam told Eddie. "She likes Mike. And he's cool and all. But, when she was going to see you and getting ready over my house, she was different. Happier or something. It's not that way with Mike."

"Yeah," Eddie sighed. "Adulthood sucks, Sam," he told him. "It's so simple when you're a kid." Eddie reached over to his bottle and took a drink. "Now…look at me?" he laughed bitterly. "This is no way to be."

"Then stop being this way," Sam said simply.

"Sam?" Nick said, sticking his head in. "Bedtime!"

"Good night, Eddie," Sam said, and hopped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"He's a smart kid there, Nicky," Eddie slurred. "You should be proud."

"I am," Nick nodded. "Get some sleep, Eddie. I am headed to bed after Sam and Pizza Girl and Phil are just finishing their movie up downstairs."

"Good night, Nick," Eddie sighed, laying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

Hours later, much like the night before, Eddie made his way into the hospital. He quietly walked past Hannah asleep on the couch in the waiting room and found his way to Janet's door. He walked in and sat down and watched her. She had tubes hooked up to monitors and machines everywhere around her. Her hair was curly now, from lying in bed for so long. He'd noticed it was blown straight when he saw her last night. "You have to wake up," he told her. "I'm a freaking mess," he laughed bitterly. "Do you know even Sam's worried about me? When a kid thinks you're screwed it's never a good sign. So I hear it's all you now. The doctors need you to wake up or whatever. I hope you do. Wake up I mean. You need to. Wake up and be okay. You owe me that much, don't ya think? I mean, after everything, don't you think you can do me the favor of waking up?" he asked. "You know what? I found this under my bed the other day," he said, pulling out a teddy bear. "Remember when I won this for you at that stupid carnival game? I dropped like fifty bucks or something trying to win this damn bear for you. And you were so proud of me when I finally did it. All the money was so worth it. And you called it your 'Eddie Bear.' I found him and I thought maybe you'd want him or something. So, here," he sighed, laying the bear in Janet's bed. "Just wake up."

Eddie shoved his chair back and turned off the lights in the room. He resumed his watchful stare over Janet's bed.

Around four o'clock in the morning, Hannah woke up and made her way to Janet's room. She wanted a few minutes with her friend before the doctors pre-rounded. The room was dark and Hannah stood quietly at the foot of the bed. "How you doing?" she asked her friend. "Hey," Hannah said, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Where'd you get this?" she asked, coming closer to the bed and picking up the teddy bear.

"I brought it over for her," Eddie said, clearing his throat.

"When the hell did you get here?" she asked, turning around in surprise.

"A few hours ago. You were sleeping in the waiting room," he told her. "Janet left that bear in my room. She used to like. She would sleep with it or whatever," he explained. "I just thought she might like it."

"That's nice, Eddie," Hannah said, smiling and placing the bear back on the bed. "I'm sure she appreciates it. You know, I didn't' expect to see you here. I thought you said you did what you needed to do last night."

"I found the bear," Eddie said. "That's all."

"Then why have you been here all this time?" she asked. "When was the last time you slept?" she asked, walking closer to him. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," he laughed, getting up. "I'll let you have her," he offered, headed to the door.

Hannah followed him out. "Are you okay?" Hannah asked him.

"I'm great," he said, sarcastically.

"I'm sure she appreciates you coming by," Hannah told him.

"Sam asked me why I hated her," he told Hannah.

"He's a kid," Hannah tried to explain.

"He's a smart kid," Eddie smiled. "He called me out."

"He does that," Hannah shrugged. "So? Why do you hate her?"

"I hate her because I loved her, Hannah," Eddie explained. "I loved her so much. I was going to tell her that. After the crap with Rory. After the accident. I was planning on telling her how much I loved her. And instead? She told me she slept with Rooster. And I threw her out of my hospital room," Eddie explained. "So there. That's why I hate her."

"You hate her because you love her?" Hannah asked. "It doesn't make a whole lot of sense," she laughed. "But, what can ya do, right? You, my friend, have to stop."

"Stop what?" Eddie asked. "Well, drinking, for starters," Hannah smiled. "Eddie says you've been in a vodka-state for a couple of days now. Stop. Go into the shop. Help Nick," Hannah said. "You'll feel better. And maybe come see Janet during the day or something. There's always someone here," she informed him.

"I can't face everyone, especially Mike," he told her. "I was horrible to Janet and she is finally moving on. I can't get in the middle of that."

"Maybe she'd want you to," Hannah suggested.

"Until I hear that from her," Eddie sighed.

"I understand," Hannah sighed.

"You know? I really want her to wake up so that we can fight about Rooster. We never really did that. I just shut down. And shut her out," he said.

"Typical," Hannah laughed.

"I want to just finish things, ya know?" he asked. "Once and for all."

"So, you'll be by later tonight?" she asked.

"I gotta go, Hannah Jane," Eddie said, and walked out of the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

Things continued more or less the same way for the next week or so

Things continued more or less the same way for the next week or so. Janet's friends and Mike kept vigil by her bedside all day and Eddie would visit at night. Hannah stopped mentioning to the gang that Eddie would stop by at night. She actually stopped talking to Eddie about it as well. He would arrive when she was asleep. They would pass each other in the morning with nothing more than a nod. It was strange but somewhat comforting.

This morning was different though. It was still before dawn, but Eddie ran out of the room in search of Hannah. She wasn't in her usual position on the waiting room couch by the nurses' desk. He ran toward the vending machines and found her coming back with two cups of coffee. Sometimes she'd bring him a cup and pass it to him on her way in to Janet's room. "Hey," Hannah said, as he ran to her. "What's wrong?"

"Hannah," Eddie sighed. "You have to come with me. Now."

Hannah nodded and followed Eddie down the hall back to Janet's room. Janet was still lying in bed, resting comfortably. "What am I looking at?" Hannah asked, looking at Eddie quizzically.

"She…she squeezed my hand. I asked her to and she did. She can hear us," he smiled.

Hannah sat down and held her friend's hand. "Janet?" Hannah said, tentatively. "Honey if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Hannah looked at Janet expectantly and then over at Eddie. "Please," she begged.

"Nothing?" he asked, coming closer to the bed.

"No," Hannah shook her head.

"She just did it," Eddie sighed. "I don't get it," he said shaking his head.

"You need to go to bed," Hannah told him. "How can you keep doing this? Night after night?"

"I'll be fine," Eddie said, forcing a smile. "I will be."

"You always say that," Hannah smiled, hitting his arm.

"And I am always right. She's going to wake up," he promised.

"How can you be so positive?" Hannah asked in utter amazement.

"Janet has to be okay," he laughed. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Hannah nodded, handing him his coffee.

"Yeah," he nodded.

And the day continued. Hannah didn't tell anyone what Eddie said earlier about her squeezing his hand. It didn't happen again.

Later that night, Eddie came in to Janet's room. He smiled at how sweet and innocent she looked lying in bed. "You remember when you did the "On The Waterfront" thing?" he asked laughing. "You were so nervous. And then once we started," he sighed. "Once we got together it was," he smiled and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "It was the way it was supposed to be. You and me. We were the way it was supposed to be. You know I miss you, right? I mean, I'm happy you're happy with Mike or whatever," Eddie sighed, moving his had through her hair. "I just miss you," he admitted. "I miss the way your house smells when you're making your cookies. I used to hate cookies," he laughed, shaking his head. "I miss the way your hair smells after you take a shower. Your shampoo. It is the sweetest smell," he laughed. "I miss the stupidest crap when it comes to you." He moved his hand to scrub over her his face. "Wake up, Janet," he whispered before he got up and walked out of the room.

Mike watched from the dimly lit waiting room as Eddie made his way out of the hospital. Hannah watched Eddie leave and looked over toward Mike, nervously.

"He comes every night?" Mike asked.

"Usually," Hannah nodded.

"You didn't want to maybe mention that?" he asked.

"This is hard for him," Hannah explained. "He really doesn't know where he fits into any of this."

"That's because he doesn't," Mike said, standing up and walking toward the coffee machine.

Hannah looked after Mike and couldn't help but nod in agreement. Mike was right.

"Ms. Daniels?" the nurse called. "She's waking up."

Hannah ran after Mike and drug him back to Janet's room. "They said she's waking up."

The nurses and doctors walked out of Janet's room. "She's waking up. Be patient with her," they warned Mike and Hannah.

Mike walked to her bedside and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Janet?" he whispered hopefully. "I'm here sweetheart."

"Where…where am I?" Janet asked, before opening her eyes.

"You're in the hospital, Janet," Hannah whispered, coming next to Mike.

"You were in a car accident," Mike told her. "We were both headed to work. After New York," Mike sighed. "We were going to work. You were following me. And then…and then you were hit by a car. And then you were here."

"We've been worried sick," Hannah sighed. "Thank god you woke up, honey," Hannah smiled at her friend.

"Was Eddie here?" Janet asked.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Eddie. Has he been here? Where did this come from?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking at her bear.

Hannah looked at Mike quickly. "Eddie found it at his place. He said you liked to sleep with it when you were alone in bed." Hannah had told Mike she brought Janet the bear. "He brought it to you," Hannah said, clearing her throat.

"He's come here to see me?" Janet asked.

"He has," Mike said, speaking up. "He's been coming at night, I guess," Mike said, looking at Hannah. "Am I right?"

Hannah looked from Janet to Mike. "Yeah," she nodded. "He comes at night. To see you. To talk to you."

Janet smiled. "You have all been talking to me, haven't you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Mike nodded. "I'm so happy you woke up," he said, coming toward her bed and kissing her lightly on the lips. "I was so scared."

"It'll take more than a car accident to get rid of me," Janet joked.

"Mike, can you stay with her for a while?" Hannah asked. "I want to go home and get a shower. And then I want to get everyone together so that they can come and see you," she said to Janet.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I don't have work until five or so," he nodded.

Hannah ran over and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy you're back!"

Mike smiled at Janet and Janet waved Hannah goodbye.

"She's awake!" Hannah said into her cell phone as she drove to her house.

"That's awesome," Pizza Girl squealed into the phone. "Hannah said Janet's awake," Pizza Girl whispered to Phil. "I told Phil," she told Hannah. "Where are you?"

"I'm going home to get a shower," Hannah sighed. "After school I'm going to bringing Sam up to see her with Ray."

"Great," Pizza Girl sighed. "I'm gonna call Nick and head up with him. I'll make sure Eddie knows."

"Please," Hannah said. "I'll see ya later," she told her friend and hung up.

"Phil," Pizza Girl smiled. "Call Nick. Tell him the good news. I'm going to go up and let his highness know the news."

"Be nice," Phil warned as he grabbed his phone.

"Eddie?" Pizza Girl asked, walking into his room.

It was dark. The drapes were pulled closed. The television was on. Eddie was sleeping on the bed.

"Hey, Eddie?" Pizza Girl asked.

"What?" he asked, running his hands over his face. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Pizza Girl smiled. "She's awake. I just wanted to tell you."

"She's awake? I mean, she's okay?" Eddie asked, sitting up in bed.

"I don't know the details," Pizza Girl said. "Hannah just wanted to make sure you knew."

"You're going to see her?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Okay," he said as he laid back down.

"Get some sleep, Eddie," Pizza Girl said as she walked out the door.

Eddie closed his eyes and finally got some sleep.

Just like before, he came at night. "Hey Janet," Eddie whispered as he sat down. "Guess you're asleep. That's probably a good thing," he said, laughing to himself. "I'm glad you're awake," he told her. "You had all of us worried. Mike was barely making it to work. I think Hannah was taking off day after day from the vet's office. Phil's been a nervous wreck," he told her. "I'm glad you're better. Things wouldn't be the same in the Ridge if you weren't here, ya know? You know I hate how we ended. And I also guess I should tell you that I handled things poorly afterward. Rubbing your nose in every girl I met? That was low even for me. I was just upset. I do stupid crap when I'm upset. I know that's no excuse, but it is what it is. You know I brought your stupid teddy bear up to you last week. I remembered how you said you liked to sleep with it in bed when you were alone. I know you might not be thrilled with it right now because I gave it to. I just wanted you to have something familiar in here. When you're better we need to fight or yell or something about this Rooster Russo crap, okay? I mean we never really dealt with it, did we? We were together and then we weren't. We never really discussed much else. That's probably because I'm emotionally screwed up or whatever. Or…an ass, as Hannah puts it. So…anyway. I'm glad you were asleep. I don't know how much of that I would have gotten out if you were awake," he laughed. "I'm really glad you woke up," he said, standing up. "Sleep well, beautiful," he whispered before he pressed a kiss on for forehead. He smiled at her and then walked out the door.

When the door closed, she opened her eyes and smiled. She remembered when she was so upset on their first date when he had ended the evening with a kiss on her forehead. Tonight, however, his kiss was perfect. She closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, Mike's pretty okay, right

"So, Mike's pretty okay, right?" Sam asked Janet as he sat next to her in her bedroom.

"Mike's pretty great, Sam," Janet laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"He was around a lot. When you were in the hospital, I mean," Sam said. "He seemed nice."

"He is," Janet nodded. "What's this about Sam?"

"Eddie," he sighed. "It's about Eddie."

Janet laughed out loud again. "How is asking about Mike really about Eddie?"

"Well, you were with Eddie. Then you weren't. And now you're with Mike. And Eddie's alone," Sam shrugged.

"Eddie is hardly alone. He's dated most of the available women in Knight's Ridge in the last few months – probably some unavailable ones too," Janet explained.

"He misses you," Sam shrugged. "That's all I'm saying. When you were in the hospital…he was sad. I haven't seen him look that sad in a while."

"Sad?" Janet asked, flashing back to the conversation they'd had months and months before. "How do you know all this, Sam?"

"I hung out with the guys when you were sick. I talked to Eddie a few times. Now, some of the times I talked to him, he might not have been the most sober person I've ever seen, but we talked," Sam explained.

"Eddie talked to you?" Janet smirked, knowing how he hated talking about his feelings.

"I'm an insightful kid," Sam shrugged.

"That you are," Janet smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad you think so," Sam nodded. "So, the real question is do you miss Eddie?"

Janet stared at Sam for a moment. She liked Mike. He was great. He was good for her. He was dependable. But, Eddie Latekka was Eddie Latekka. He didn't need qualities to describe him. He just was. She looked down at her Eddie Bear and smiled for a moment remembering how happy she was in the hospital when she saw it in her bed.

Just then, Hannah stuck her head in. "Come on, Sam," she smiled at them. "We have to get ready to go sweetie. Janet, I'll call you later, okay? Oh, and I think Eddie just pulled up. Don't let him upset you," she warned her friend. "And Mike's coming over to my house later to pick up dinner for you. I made some soup. I'll see you later."

"Bye Janet," Sam smiled and waved goodbye.

On their way to the car, Hannah and Sam passed by Eddie. "Get in the car, Sam," Hannah told her son.

"Fine," he sighed, getting in and shutting the door tightly.

"What goes on, Hannah?" Eddie asked, pausing by her, sensing she had something to say to him.

"She's still recovering," she warned him.

"I'm just going to say hi," he told her, looking at his feet.

"Mike's good for her," she told him. "Janet's happy again," she said, shaking her head.

"Is she?" Eddie asked. "Is she really happy or is she settling?"

"Mike is hardly settling," Hannah scoffed. "When did you decide you were God's gift to women?"

"I was an ass, as you so often like to remind me," Eddie said, shaking his head. "I have some…outstanding issues with Janet," he explained. "But, as much as I want to hate her, I can't help missing the way she used to smile when I would kiss her neck right below her ear."

"She's happy with Mike," Hannah repeated.

"Was she happy with me?" he asked.

"Eddie," Hannah sighed. "Don't be an ass."

"I think she was," Sam said, rolling the window down in the car.

Hannah and Eddie looked over at Sam. "Sam…" Hannah sighed.

"Thanks, buddy," Eddie winked at him. "You have a smart kid, Hannah Jane," Eddie told her. He turned around and jogged up to Janet's front door.

"Buddy," Hannah sighed, getting in the car. "I know you want to help, but sometimes we just have to stay out of things," she told him as she drove away.

Eddie let himself in Janet's house and slowly made his way to her room. She was lying in bed, in her favorite pajamas. There were magazines scattered on her comforter and her Eddie Bear at her side. Her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. She was pale, but she looked better than Eddie had seen her in recent weeks.

"Hi Eddie," she said, nervously tucking her hair behind her right ear.

"You're actually awake this time," he smiled, coming in further. "I knew you were out of the coma toward the end of the hospital stay, but I only really saw you with your eyes open. It's nice to see your eyes again," he said, dragging the chair over toward her bed that was by her mirror. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," she shrugged. "I hurt a lot," she giggled, "but overall, I'm okay."

"I'm really happy to hear it. When I found out you were in an accident…." he trailed off. "I was just really scared for you. I couldn't imagine leaving here without you around," he shrugged.

"Well, I'm still here," she smiled.

"Yes you are," he nodded. "Is the bear keeping you company?" he asked, nodding to the teddy bear she was a grip on.

"Yes," she smiled, looking down at her bear. "Thank you for bringing him to me."

"He's your bear," Eddie shrugged. "What was I going to do with him?"

Janet giggled, "Still. Thank you. I appreciate it."

"I miss seeing you," he admitted.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "We haven't really been hanging out lately or anything."

"When you were in the hospital…when you were unconscious…I would sit with you at night. I didn't want you to be alone in there with all the machines," he told her. "So, I'd wait till Hannah or Mike would fall asleep…or go home and then I'd come in. I'd tell you about my day or let you know what went on that day with your tests and what not. I told you how angry I was with you for the Rooster thing. I told you you had to wake so that we could yell at each other about all that crap. So now? Now that you've been awake…it just didn't seem right involving myself in everything. I make Mike uncomfortable or something," he shrugged. "But, Nicky told me he just saw Mike at the deli, so I figured I could come over and see you," he smiled at her and brushed a piece of hair off of her cheek. "So….hi."

"Hi," she smiled, and looked anywhere but in his eyes when his fingers touched her cheek.

"I am sorry that I was such an ass to you after we broke up," he told her, with a guilty smile. "I can get that way sometimes," he shook his head. "I don't think I've ever been hurt that badly by a girl," he admitted.

"Eddie," she sighed, sitting up straighter.

"Relax," he told her with a small. "Let me say this, okay?"

"Okay," she said, relaxing again.

"I know I hurt girls all the time. Half the time I wouldn't even call them after sex. I was horrible. But, I didn't care. If I found out one was hanging out with anyone else, why would I care? I didn't even like," he shrugged. "But you…I didn't even really realize how much I cared about you until we had that stupid about your grandparents and 'Bye, Bye Birdie,'" he laughed. "But at that moment, I realized I'd do just about anything for you. And then when you told me about Rooster. When you couldn't trust me to just ask me about Rory….I saw red. It never occurred to me that I might be at fault, too. And I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to feel all the pain that I felt. I wanted you to be humiliated because that's how I felt. Was it childish? Yes. But, Janet…I was my most vulnerable with you. I let you see parts of me that even my friends don't see. I couldn't process things. I wanted you to be in pain, because I was in pain," he sighed. "But you know what? You had a couple rough weeks and then you bounced back. You were mature and decent and I looked like an idiot. Everyone told me that, ya know. They all told me I'd miss having you in my life and I didn't believe them," he told her, honestly. Sometime during his speech he had grabbed her hand and his fingers were rubbing the back of her hand lightly.

"Eddie…." she sighed. "That…I don't know what to say," she admitted.

"Were we happy, Janet?" he asked her. "I mean when we were together…we were happy? Were you?"

"Eddie," she smiled at him and he felt his heart melt. "Of course we were happy. I was happy. Us together made me very happy. You made me very happy," she told him honestly. Her eyes pooled up and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," he whispered to her, as his thumbs wiped her tears from her face. "Sssshhhh," he said, rubbing her hair back off her face. "I didn't want you to cry. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

Janet tried to nodded a little and smile. "What you said was beautiful, Eddie. Thank you."

"It was the truth," he nodded. "You know what? I don't think I'm angry anymore," he told her.

"I'm glad," she whispered.

"Mike gets off of work soon," Eddie said, looking at the clock on her nightstand. "I should go," he said, dragging the chair back to its place.

"How do you know all this?" she giggled.

"I have people," he nodded with a wink.

"Okay. Will you come back to visit me again?" she asked.

"Janet I miss you. I couldn't stay away if I wanted to," he told her honestly. "Will Mike be mad?"

"Not if we don't tell him. I mean, we're friends, right?" she asked, smiling a little.

"Always," he whispered. "I'm sorry I forgot that," he told her as he leaned down and gave her the softest kiss on her lips. His lips were partially open and only remained over her lips for a few seconds. "Goodbye beautiful," he whispered.

Janet's eyes fluttered open to watch him leave her room "Goodbye, Eddie," she whispred.


	11. Chapter 11

Janet didn't see Eddie for days after that last encounter. She had fallen into a comfortable routine with Mike, though. And it was nice. She was moving around better now and she had dinner ready when he'd get home. She's been out of the hospital for a while and she finally was ready to get back to her life. When she told Mike she was going back to work, he'd smiled and been supportive. Pizza Girl and Hannah promised Mike they'd monitor Janet at the bar and let him know if she needed anything.

"Hi darling," Sully smiled when she made her way into the bar. "I've missed you so much!"

"Me, too, Sully," she smiled, hugging him tightly.

"That boy of yours….he's been around a lot," Sully said as he poured a beer for one of the guys at the bar.

"Mike?" Janet asked, turning toward him. "Really?"

"Eddie, my dear," Sully said, looking at her. "He looks kinda out of it."

"He's fine, I'm sure," Janet shrugged. "And he's not my boy anymore, Sully. You know that."

"Whatever you say…," Sully laughed.

Just then, Mike walked in. "Hi!" Janet smiled and walked around the bar to give him a kiss on his cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, of course," he told her, grabbing a seat at the bar.

"I thought Hannah and Pizza Girl were watching me today," Janet smiled knowingly.

"I had a few minutes, Janet and I wanted to see how you were doing. Hannah and Pizza Girl will watch out for you the rest of the day," he laughed.

"Okay," she smiled. "Do you want a burger?" she asked, turning around to head to the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded.

"Hey, man," Nick said as he and Owen walked in to Sully's. "What's up?"

"Just stopped in for lunch….and to check up on Janet," he admitted. "It's her first day back and all."

"Yeah," Owen nodded. "How's she doing?"

"Good," Mike nodded. "She's doing better," he smiled.

"Glad to hear it," Nick said, glancing back at Hannah and Pizza Girl. "If you two will excuse me for a moment," he said as he made his way to their table. "Hi ladies," he smiled.

"Hey," Hannah said, looking up.

"I'm going to run to the little girls' room," Pizza Girl said, slipping out of the booth.

Nick glanced at her as she ran away, "What was that all about?"

"She thinks things with us are awkward," Hannah explained.

"Awkward?" Nick asked.

"Whatever," Hannah sighed. "How are you?"

"Fine," Nick shrugged. "How's Sam?"

"He's fine," Hannah smiled genuinely. "He's great. He just got his report card…all As. And he made it on the traveling baseball team," Hannah gushed.

"He's awesome," Nick agreed.

"He is," Hannah nodded proudly.

"I want to tell him. About….you know….me," Nick told her.

"I knew that was going to happen," Hannah sighed. "I have to talk to Ray," Hannah told him. "And he's out of town for the next week or so. Can we wait until then?" she asked, nervously shredding her napkin.

"Of course," Nick said, smiling and noticing Pizza Girl approaching. "I'll just let you two ladies enjoy your lunch," he said, getting up from the booth.

"What was that about Nicky?" Owen asked as Nick sat back down next to him.

"Nothing," Nick said, shaking his head. "Hey Janet," Nick smiled as she dropped their drinks off in front of them and gave Mike his burger. "You're looking better."

"Thanks," Janet smiled. "I'm feeling better, Nick. Here you go, Owen," she said, smiling.

"I'm glad you're back," Owen smiled. "Extra bleu cheese crumbles!"

"You got it, Owen," Janet smiled. "So, Mike," she said, leaning on the counter, "what time are you coming home tonight?"

"I will be there by 7," he promised.

"I put some stew in the crock pot," she told him. "You could come eat it with me."

"Where else would I go?" he asked, reaching across the counter to give her kiss.

"If I'm late, wait for me," she whispered in his ear as he pulled away.

"Always," Mike smiled, leaning in for one more kiss before he waved goodbye and left the bar.

"So," Hannah smiled as she and Pizza Girl made it to the bar. "Things are going well in the Mike Department?"

"Yes," Janet sighed. "So?"

"What about Eddie?" Pizza Girl asked. "He's stopped drinking all the time…"

"And?" Janet asked. "I'm glad Eddie's not in a constant haze…"

"I just kinda think the guy might not be over you," Nick offered and Owen nodded.

"Well, Eddie made it pretty clear before that he was over me, so I did my best to get over him. Just because he might have had a change of heart doesn't mean I'm going to," she shrugged. "We've talked. We're going to be friends," she said.

"Friends," Pizza Girl said slowly.

"Eddie doesn't do the friends with girls thing too well," Hannah said, shrugging.

"You two are his friends," she said to Hannah and Pizza Girl, wiping the counter.

"By circumstance only," Pizza Girl said. "If I wasn't with Phil, Eddie and I wouldn't talk," she shrugged.

"And really…if Nick wasn't the common thread with us, we wouldn't really be too chummy," Hannah said, matter-of-factly.

"We're friends," Janet shrugged. "Plain and simple."

"Well," Nick laughed as Eddie walked through the door. "Here comes your friend."

"Hey," Eddie said, slapping Nick and Owen on their backs. "Hi Janet," he smiled, sliding next to Owen on a bar stool.

"Hi Eddie," Janet smiled, "what can I get you?"

"Hi Eddie," Pizza Girl and Hannah said, simultaneously, giggling.

"Hey," he said to them, absently. "My usual," he said to Janet, "minus the beer. Just a coke."

"Sure," she said with a smile and turned toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Eddie," Hannah said, turning to Eddie as Janet was out of earshot.

"I'm ordering lunch," he said, giving her a strange look. "What are you doing?"

"She's happy with Mike. Don't flirt with her. Don't turn on the Latekka charm," Hannah glared.

"She's been through a lot," Pizza Girl sighed. "She deserves to be happy."

"She was happy…with me," Eddie told her. "She told me that."

"She was. And then you broke her heart," Pizza Girl sighed.

"She broke mine too," he said as he shoved away from the bar and went to a booth toward the back.

Eddie and Owen watched him go off. Owen started to get up but Nick stopped him. "Let him be," Nick sighed.

"He really misses her," Pizza Girl mused, watching him mope as Janet walked back to give him his food.

"She doesn't seem to know it yet, but I think she misses him too," Hannah sighed. "Okay – I'm leaving."

"Wait," Pizza Girl said, grabbing her arm. "I thought we were hanging out here today?"

Nick and Owen got up too and Owen smiled at her, "Eddie'll watch out for her. He's not going anywhere for a while."

"He took the afternoon off from the shop," Nick confirmed.

"Bye Janet," the group said as the departed.

"See ya," Janet said, briefly looking up but then back at Eddie. "What's wrong? Why are you all the way back here?"

"I just wanted to be alone," he shrugged. "If it's too much for you to go back and forth I can go back up there," he said, nodding to the bar.

"Nah," she smiled. "I'm feeling pretty good today," she told him as she cleared the table next to them.

"I'm really happy about that," Eddie told her, smiling. "Really," he emphasized.

"I know," Janet nodded. "I'm gonna go back to work, okay?"

"Yeah…go ahead. Don't let me keep you," Eddie nodded.

"I'll be back," she said, walking back to the bar.

The hours flew by for Janet. Her regulars were excited to see her back again and she was doing great with the tips. "Wow," she sighed, glancing up to the clock as she made her way back to Eddie's table. "You're still here?"

He was looking at the paper and switched from cokes to beers a while ago. He looked up and winked, "I like it here."

"I'll bet," she laughed. "It's almost time for me to go. Are you hanging out?"

"Nah…I'm gonna head out then, too," he told her. "I'll walk you to your car."

They walked to the door and it was pouring rain. "Did you walk here, Eddie?" Janet asked, as the rain splashed them even under the shade.

"Yeah…it was sunny around one," he shrugged.

"Let me give you a ride," she insisted. "You'll get soaked if you walk home in this."

"Okay," he laughed. He took off button down shirt and held it over her head as the made their way to her car.

The doors slammed and Janet put the key in the ignition. Nothing. She tried again. Again nothing. "Are you kidding me?" she asked, clearly frustrated.

"Um…Janet?" he asked. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Ever since I got the damn thing back after the accident," she huffed. "What the hell are we going to do? It's pouring outside!"

"Yeah," he said glancing out his window and watching lightening crackle. Just then the lights in Sully's went out.

There were only a handful of patrons inside and Janet and Eddie heard them scamper to their cars out front. "Damn," Janet sighed. "We're stuck. No car. No umbrella. No lights. And I can't walk long distances."

"Let's go back inside," Eddie suggested. "I don't want you getting sick on me."

She relented and then went into the pitch black bar. Janet fished out a mini-flashlight from her handbag and searched out Sully's candle stash. "Here," she sighed as she finally found a box filled with a variety of candles and matches. "Start lighting!" she told Eddie.

He did and within ten minutes the bar didn't really look like a bar anymore. It looked sparkly and sort of had a romantic glow with the candlelight. "Well…all set," Eddie said, looking over at Janet with a smile.

"You're all wet," she giggled, walking over to him to bat down his hair which was sticking up all over the place.

"Me?" he asked. "What about you Miss Meadows? You look like a drowned rat. And your make up is all smeared on your face," he told her.

She immediately grabbed her compact from her bag and looked at herself. She busted out laughing. "I look a mess," she said, as she frantically wiped the black smears from her face.

"Nah," Eddie said, walking closer to her. "You look like wet Janet," he shrugged.

"Okay," she said, smiling at him. The moment was awkward and filled with silent tension.

"So…wanna play a game or something?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"A game?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Eddie nodded. "Sully's got some in the back. After his kids out grew them or whatever he'd bring them in. I'm not sure why, but whatever. They're back here," he said, taking a candle into the back closet and came out with Monopoly.

"Excellent," she giggled, pouring them a couple of beers. "I am fabulous at this game!"

"I'll bet you are," Eddie laughed, setting up the board.

They played for hours. In the end, Janet won and Eddie was bankrupt. Janet celebrated by tossing all her money up in the air. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but then the paper stuck to her still damp body. "Eddie," she laughed, "help me!"

"Okay, you nut," he laughed, coming over to her and gently removing the stuck paper from her body. "There," he whispered as he pulled a piece out of her hair. "That's better, isn't it?"

Janet wordlessly nodded as she looked up at him.

His hands skimmed her hairline and he pushed her damp, stray hairs behind her ears. Her breath was hitched when his hands touched her face. She missed him. She missed his sexy seduction act. She loved the way he flirted. "What are you doing?" she murmured, annoyed that he was affecting her but loving it just as much.

"Nothing," he whispered, as his fingers tangled in her hair. His face inched closer to her face and she silently cursed herself as she felt her eyes flutter shut. She felt his warm breath on her cool skin. She knew he wanted to kiss her. And in that moment? In that moment she didn't care. She was still so excited that Eddie Latekka paid her any attention at all that Mike didn't seem to matter. She felt her tongue dart out to moisten her lips and Eddie's hands tipped her head slightly. And then her phone rang. The loud ring caused her and Eddie to jump apart and Janet went straight to fish it out of her bag.

"Hannah?" she asked into the phone. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, glancing at Eddie who was nervously pacing.

"It's nearly 9:30, Janet. You were supposed to be at home over an hour and a half ago. With the storm, a lot of roads are out and he couldn't make it to the bar to see if you were there. I called Sully and he said you and Eddie left hours ago. What the hell goes on?" Hannah asked her friend.

"Eddie walked me to my car in the rain and then the damn thing wouldn't start. Then we came back inside and played Monopoly under candlelight," Janet explained. "I guess we just lost track of time. I should call Mike," Janet said, looking at her shoes.

"Do that," Hannah sighed. "He's worried sick about you. And leave out Eddie, okay?"

"Whatever," Janet huffed.

"I'll be by to pick you two idiots up shortly," Hannah sighed, hanging up the phone.

Janet immediately dialed Mike's cell. "Hi honey," she said. "No…I'm fine," she sighed. "No, just a little car trouble……yeah…no, Hannah's gonna come and get me…..Yeah, I'm sorry about dinner…..Can I call you later?" she asked. "Okay. I'll call when I get home," she said and hung up. "Well, that went well," she laughed at Eddie.

"I'm sorry," Eddie said.

"For what? No harm, no foul," she shrugged. "I should've kept an eye on the time. Hannah's coming for us."

"Great," he sighed. "Another lecture from her high holiness."

Then the lights came back on and Janet and Eddie both looked up and then at each other at the same times. "We better blow out these candles," she told him and they both started blowing.

Hannah's horn blew and Janet and Eddie both made their way to the front of Sully's. The car ride to Janet's was kind of quiet. When Hannah stopped at 32 Gelson, Eddie got out and then stood at Janet's window until she opened it.

"Yes, Eddie?" she asked, giving him a strange look.

"Good night Janet," he whispered as he pressed a kiss on her lips. It was soft, yet firm and made Janet's eyes flutter shut quickly. If he'd pressed, she would have deepened the kiss in a moment's time.

"Good night, Eddie," Janet said as she watched him walk into his house.

"What the hell?" Hannah asked Janet when they started to drive again.

"I don't know," Janet sighed. "I really like Mike. But Eddie…I mean, he's freaking Eddie Latekka!"

"He's an ass," Hannah said, shrugging her shoulders and turning on the radio, indicating he was through with the converstation.


	12. Chapter 12

Janet took Hannah's criticism of Eddie to heart. And, she had Mike. He was always there when she needed him to be, but never around when she wanted space. He was not overbearing, but he was attentive. He was perfect. Eddie was never any of those things. He was either not there or hovering. It was either all Eddie all of the time or she'd get his voicemail all day when the big game was on television.

Mike was a comforting change. He was always around on his days off….not annoyingly present, but present if necessary. It was comforting.

A few weeks after the incident at Sully's, Janet and Mike were sitting on a bench in the park. "I'm going out of town," he'd said, somewhat suddenly.

"Okay," she said, raising her eyebrow. "How long?"

"Only for a few days," he shrugged, "a meat cutters' convention in Vegas."

"They really have conventions for everything, don't they?" she giggled, leaning into his body. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," he murmured kissing her head. "I've been kind of putting off telling you….well, because I wanted to see if you might want to come with me?" he asked.

"You were scared to ask?" she laughed. "Mike! We've gone away before."

"Yeah, but with the accident and all….I didn't want to assume anything," he smiled. "So you'll come?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I can't. It's the big game for the little league team this weekend, and Sam's playing. I told him I'd be there. Sorry, man."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Mike said, hugging her tighter.

"You're probably right," Janet smiled. "But I would. I love that kid and if he's playing, I'm watching. "You have fun though," she said, moving up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "C'mon," she said, standing up, "I'll help you pack."

It was Sunday afternoon and Sam's team had won the big game on Saturday and Janet worked the late shift at Sully's. She had slept in, went to lunch with Pizza Girl and Hannah and just started her laundry, when her phone rang. "Hello? Grandpa?" she asked, struggling to hear him. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked, slowly sitting down on her couch. "What? No….are you…I mean….they're sure?" she asked, as tears fell down her face. "I….are you okay?" she sniffled. "Can I….is there anything you….can I help you?" she asked, her face stained with tears. "Okay…you'll call me tomorrow? Okay…I love you, too, Grandpa. I love you, too," she whispered, hanging up the phone and sighing. Her Grandmother had passed away during her afternoon nap.

She cried. Hard. She couldn't seem to believe her Grandmother was gone. I mean, she wasn't a spring chicken…but….what would her Grandpa do? She set out to call her brother and her two cousins.

After a few too exhausting conversations, her phone rang. It was Eddie. She picked it up angrily. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Hey, Janet," Eddie said, smoothly. "Just wanted to say hi…I mean, we're friends, right?" he asked.

"Eddie, not right now," she sighed, wiping her face and sniffling. "I don't have the energy to do this."

"Are you crying, Janet?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "My Grandma died today," she whispered.

"Jesus," he sighed. "Janet, I'm so sorry," he told her. "She was a great lady."

"She was," Janet agreed. "Why are you calling me?

"Is Mike around?" he asked her.

"What the hell does that matter?" she snapped.

"You know what? I don't really care. Have a nice night," he said as he hung up the phone.

Janet sighed and cried harder.

Eddie thought about the situation for a while. She was upset. He wasn't helping. He had to know if she was alone or not. He had to find out.

"What, Eddie?" Hannah asked, picking up her phone. "I'm busy."

"Janet's Grandmother died," he said, quietly. "Sorry to interrupt your time with Nick." Hannah and Ray had broken up when she told him about Sam's paternity. She and Nick were hanging out more and planned to tell Sam in a few days that he was his dad.

"No problem," Hannah sighed, moving out of Nick's embrace. "Is she okay? How do you even know?"

"I called her for…I don't know why I called. But she was crying. I asked what was wrong. She told me," he said, shrugging.

"She didn't call me," Hannah said.

"She knew you were excited to spend time with Nicky," Eddie said. "Lord knows he's been excited to spend time with you."

Hannah smiled at Nick. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Eddie said honestly.

"Are you going to find that out?" Hannah asked. "Mike's out of town till tomorrow or something and I'm…well…busy."

"Right now," Eddie smiled, hanging up the phone. "Bye."

Eddie took a deep breath and got ready to go.

He knocked on her door and waited for her answer. He heard her sniffling as she unlocked her door. "What?" she whined.

"I come with gifts," he said, holding out a bag.

"What?" she asked.

"Cheese puffs, chocolate and 'Bye, Bye Birdie,'" he said, waving the white bag in front of him.

She pushed the door open more and moped back to her couch, behind her mountain of tissues. Eddie followed her inside and closed the door behind her. "Why are you here?" she asked looking at him with red rimmed eyes.

"I didn't want you to be alone. I called Phil and Pizza Girl's working tonight, and Hannah's out with Nicky and Mike's out of town," he shrugged. "You were upset. You're my friend."

"And you brought cheese puffs?" she asked, reaching into the bag.

"Orange goodness," he smiled at her.

"I am really gonna miss my Grandma," she cried, leaning into his shirt.

"I want beer," he said, smiling down at her. "Do you want beer?" he asked.

She looked up, with her runny nose and red face and nodded.

"Okay. Open up those cheese puffs and pop in the movie. I'm getting the drinks," he told her.

He sat back down and Janet joined him, "Why are you doing this?" she asked him, offering him a cheese puff.

"You're upset. You're alone. I would be an ass if I didn't come over to see you," he told her. "Now, hush! The movie's starting."

They watched 'Bye, Bye Birdie' a million times, it seemed. Sometime during the middle, she'd moved her body into his. His arm found its way around her body and she comfortably melded herself into him…like the way it used to be. Her crying subdued a bit. The cheese puffs and chocolate were gone. His hands raked through her hair and she was lulled into a relaxed state. "It's late," he whispered as the credits came….for at least the third time that night.

"Do you have to go?" Janet asked, sitting up in a start, and looking directly at him.

"Nah," he smiled. "Do you wanna watch it again?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm going to change. Will you stay?" she asked.

"Whatever you need," he smiled and decided to clean up a little. He threw away the tissues and bags and cans and wrappers. He took out the DVD. While poking around he found her 'Bay City Rollers' CD. He popped it in while she changed.

She came out in a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms and a blue t-shirt that he remembered he used to own. "I was wondering where that went," he smiled at her.

"You…It was left here. After everything happened, I sort of began sleeping in it. It's really comfortable," she offered with a shrug.

"Okay," was all he said.

"You hate the 'Bay City Rollers,'" she laughed.

"You, sadly, love them," he nodded. "And this isn't about me."

She joined him on the couch and smiled at him, "Thank you for coming by tonight. I'm glad you did."

"I know how much you loved her," he said quietly.

"I really did," she said, crying again.

Immediately, Eddie's arms engulfed her body and his hands stroked her back. "Ssssshhhhh," he murmured. "It's okay."

Her tears dwindled a bit until she was calm. "Dance with me?" he asked her.

"To this?" she asked, giggling. It was the Saturday Night song.

He got up and reached for her hand. "C'mon," he smiled. "It's our song."

Janet nodded and smiled as she got up and found her way into his arms. Her eyes welled up from all of the loss over the past months and her tears dampened Eddie's shirt. "I'm sorry for being such a baby," she cried.

"Let it out," he whispered, holding her close and letting her cry. "Your grandmother loved you. You have to hold onto that."

"She loved you, too, you know," she said, smiling up at him. "She used to ask about your all the time. Even after I told her we broke up. She kept telling me that she knew best. And that you and me were the real deal."

"Your grandmother was a smart lady," Eddie told her with a grin.

"She was," she smiled, hugging him close again. "Can we sit back down and just sit here together?" she asked as the song came to an end.

"Sure," he said, leading her back to the couch and reaching for the afghan to drape around them. "There we go," he said, clicking on the television for a little background noise. "Are you okay?" he asked, stroking back her hair.

"I don't think I have anymore tears left," she told him, honestly.

"Just relax," he soothed. "I'll be right here when you wake up," he promised her. "I just want you to let yourself go now. You need to rest."

Janet nodded her head into him as her eyes fluttered shut. Her breathing slowed and evened out and her shoulders relaxed. She finally fell asleep. Eddie delicately kicked off his shoes and turned down the television and pulled her closer to him and began to nod off as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Janet slept comfortably on Eddie's side with the afghan her grandmother had made her wrapped protectively around her

Janet slept comfortably on Eddie's side with the afghan her grandmother had made her wrapped protectively around her. Eddie managed to nod off for a bit, but mostly just watched her sleep. Hours later, he heard Janet's front door jingle slightly. He looked up to see Hannah and Mike walking in slowly.

Hannah's face showed Eddie that he needed to get up and explain. Mike looked like he was ready to hit him. Eddie looked down at Janet and smiled briefly as he she shifted in her sleep and her fingers wrapped around her afghan more tightly. He looked up at Hannah and Mike's face and nodded toward the porch. Slowly, he manipulated himself out from under Janet and put pillows under her body. He stood and smiled a minute at her as her face frowned for a moment before she snuggled against the pillows. He scrubbed his hands over his face and then turned to go out to the porch to face Hannah and Mike.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mike asked, getting right in Eddie's face as soon as his feet hit the porch.

Eddie looked at Hannah and put his hands in his pockets as he took a seat on Janet's front porch swing. "Keep your voice down. She's sleeping in there," Eddie said, quietly, looking over his shoulder into the window.

"Fine," Mike, huffed and Hannah shot them both a look.

"Mike, you have to calm down. Eddie, please explain what the hell is going on," Hannah said, glaring at him.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Eddie asked.

Mike started to open his mouth, but Hannah answered him. "Well, after we talked earlier," she said to Eddie, "Mike called me because he couldn't get a hold of Janet. Her cell was off and her landline just rang and rang. I called you, but you didn't answer your cell either." Eddie pulled his cell out of his pocket and looked down and it was on silent. He briefly remembered switching Janet's ringer off during the second showing of 'Bye, Bye Birdie.' "So, understandably, I was concerned as well," she shrugged. "I told Nick we had to head home and when Mike got home, he met me at my place. And we came here. Your turn."

Eddie looked at their faces and knew that there was real concern there. For the first time, he sort of realized that Mike really did care about Janet. And Hannah, as annoying as he found her to be, truly did love her best friend. "She was upset," he sighed. "You know that Hannah. I called you. You told me to check on her."

"Check on her. Not stay with her for hours," Mike interjected.

"What'd you do, Eddie," Hannah asked, slowly sitting down in a patio chair as Mike continued to glare at Eddie while leaning on the railing.

"I brought beer, chocolate and cheese puffs," he shrugged. "And a copy of 'Bye, Bye Birdie,'" he added. "We watched that damn movie quite a few times. We drank the beer and ate the cheese puffs. She cried. I listened. And then she crashed. She didn't want to be alone. So, I stayed with her. Simple as that."

"Why wasn't I called?" Mike demanded.

"You weren't here," Eddie argued back.

"Boys," Hannah yelled, "you have to stop this crap."

They both looked at Hannah, who was glaring at them. "Hannah," Mike sighed. "I've been more than patient with this guy," he said, jerking his thumb toward at Eddie. "Last I checked, this guy didn't want anything to do with Janet. Now, because she's finally happy, he can't allow it?"

"I was angry at her. Hell, at times I'm still angry at her for what she did. But, that doesn't change that I freaking care about her," Eddie sighed.

"Are you still in love with her?" Mike asked.

Hannah looked at Eddie and he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Answer me," Mike demanded. "Are you still in love with my girlfriend?"

Eddie got up, clearly fired up and Mike began moving forward toward Eddie. Hannah launched herself up between the two boys. Just then, the door to the house opened and Janet stood in the doorway, wrapped in her afghan. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Hey," Eddie smiled at her and his face immediately softened. "You're awake."

"What's going on?" she asked again as Hannah came to her side and wrapped her arm around her friend.

"Hi sweetie," Hannah said, smiling.

"When did you get here?" she asked Mike.

"A little bit ago," Mike said, smiling.

"Why are you yelling?" she asked Mike. "Is everything okay?" she asked Eddie.

"Yeah," Eddie smiled at Janet. "Everything's fine. I hope we didn't wake you."

"I had to wake up eventually," she shrugged. "You stayed."

"You asked me to stay," he shrugged.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Mike asked Janet, coming to her side.

"I'm fine," she smiled, hugging him quickly.

"Uh," Eddie mumbled, "I'm gonna go, I guess," he told Janet.

"Oh, you don't have to," she told him.

"Yeah, I do. I promised Phil I'd be home," he said, lamely.

Hannah saw Janet's eyes fall just a little bit and shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry about your Grandmother," he said, coming toward her and kissing her on her head. "She was a great lady."

Janet's eyes welled again and she nodded her agreement. "She really was," she whispered.

"See ya," Eddie said, turning and walking down the stairs of her porch.

Hannah smiled at Janet. "I'm gonna go see Sam," she told her. "I'll be back later," she promised as she followed Eddie down the stairs.

"Latekka," Mike yelled, as he and Janet almost disappeared inside the house. "You didn't answer my question before."

Eddie paused before reaching his truck. Hannah stared at him. He remained silent. His head moved slightly up and down.

"Can I get a ride home?" Hannah asked.

"Get in," he told her as he gunned his engine.

"You love my best friend," Hannah said as they drove down the street.

"What the hell are you talking about, Hannah Jane?" he asked.

"You love her. I can't believe it. You love her enough to not be the ass that you usually are. You didn't cause a scene. You didn't throw a punch. You didn't take advantage of her in her weakened state," Hannah sighed, with a smile. "You love Janet."

"So what?" he asked. "She's happy with Mike. Haven't you been telling me that for months?"

"Why are you listening to me?" she asked. "It's taken me how long to realize that Nick and I were meant to be?"

"Are you saying I should do something?" he asked.

"I don't know what I'm saying," Hannah shrugged. "Here's what I know….she was devastated with the whole Rory thing. You were devastated with the whole Rooster thing. She tried to make it up to you and you wouldn't let her. And when she decides to move on, you all of a sudden can't stay away."

"I miss her," Eddie sighed. "I mean, I really miss her. You know before? I couldn't imagine ever being with her. I mean, she was so different from everything that I've ever gone for. But now? Now I can't imagine my life without her. When something good happens at the shop or whatever, she's the first person I want to tell. Janet and I…we just make sense."

"She missed you all the time, you know," Hannah told him. "It took her so long to try to move on without you."

"I know that. What do I do, Hannah?" he asked, honestly. "All I want is for her to be happy. With me or without me."

"Honest opinion?" she asked him as he slowed down in front of her house.

"Of course," he said.

"Tell her how you feel. Sooner rather than later," Hannah told him. "It's what I should have done with Nick. And what I am going to do right now with Sam."

"Good luck, Hannah," he told her as she got out of his truck.

"You too, Eddie," she said, smiling at him. "Be patient with her, though."


	14. Chapter 14

Mike escorted Janet to her Grandmother's funeral. Eddie sent flowers to the service and a card with a note to her Grandfather. He sent a basket of junk food and beer to Janet's house so that it was there when she returned.

"What goes on, Eddie?" Sam asked as he walked into the coffee shop across from Best Friend Windows.

"Hey, Sam," Eddie smiled as he came in and sat down. "What's up, little man?"

"Not much. Mom's visiting Nick…or my dad. That still seems weird to say, doesn't?" he asked, with a nervous laugh.

"You'll get used to it. Nick will be a good dad. He's a great friend, right?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. And Mom seems happy finally, so that's a good thing. You know that he's got Sox tickets?" Sam asked.

"Yes I do," Eddie laughed. "They're great seats, too."

"Well, how are you doing?" Sam asked. "How's things with Janet?"

"I'm fine. And Janet's fine I guess. She just got back from the funeral, but other than that, I suppose she's good," Eddie answered, sipping his coffee.

"Why's Mike still in the picture?" Sam asked.

"She likes him," Eddie answered.

"She loves you," Sam returned.

"You're a kid, don't forget that," Eddie laughed.

"I'm very astute for my age," Sam said.

"He really is," Hannah said, as she came in and smiled at Sam and Eddie. "How ya doing?" she asked Eddie.

"You have a great kid here, Hannah Jane," Eddie said, winking at Sam. "I'm hanging in there. You?"

"I'm really good. C'mon Sam," she said. "We're going over to the shop to eat with Nick. He ordered pizza."

"Later Eddie," Sam said and ran over to Best Friend Windows.

"So, how's all that going?" Eddie asked.

"Really well," Hannah smiled. "He's adjusting. And Nick is great with him. Have you talked to Janet yet?" she asked.

"I was giving her space," Eddie sighed.

"She's at Sully's. It's slow. You should go talk to her," she told him.

Eddie nodded as Hannah ran across the street to have lunch with her boys. She was right of course. He had to talk to Janet. So he threw some cash down on the table and headed to his favorite hangout in town.

Hannah was right about Sully's being dead, too. There were a couple of regular's in the back, but other than that – the place was quiet. "Hey," he said, sliding onto his usual stool.

"Hi Eddie," she smiled. "Thanks for the flowers. It was really sweet of you. And the basket at the house…I do love my cheese puffs," she giggled.

Eddie smiled at her. She looked tired, but okay. "Can I say something?" he asked, standing up slowly.

"Sure," she said, putting down her towel. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Can I get a shot?" he asked.

She poured it for him and raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "Ooookay," she said slowly.

He downed the shot and winced as the liquid burned a little on his throat. "I'm an ass," he said. "Hannah's been right about that, Janet. I was horrible to you. I was too wrapped up with my own crap to think about all the stuff that I had done wrong. I'm sorry. And it'd be good if I was just sorry because it was wrong to do. But I'm sorry because I miss you. I'm sorry because you're all that I think about. I'm sorry because when I see you with Mike, I want to scream. I'm sorry because when I think of him being with you I want hurt him. I'm sorry because I want to be the man who makes you smile. And I'm sorry because I ruined us just as much as you did. And I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to figure that out."

Janet's mouth dropped a little. "Eddie," she sighed, coming around the bar. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry. I miss you," Eddie said, looking at the ground and then slowly focusing on her face. "I love you, Janet," he whispered hoarsely. His hand brushed her hair back off her shoulder nervously. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you that. But, I do. I love you, Janet Meadows. And if you don't feel the same or if you're happier with Mike or whatever, I'll understand. I just…I thought you deserved to know," he told her sincerely. "Don't cry," he said, as his thumbs wiped tears off her cheeks. "Please don't cry, baby." His hands moved to cup her face and he lifted her gaze to his. To his surprise, his eyes had welled up a bit, too. His hands caressed her hair back off her face and her eyes began to flutter closed. He was slow and deliberate in his movements. He wanted to give her every opportunity to stop him. Her lips quivered ever-so-slightly before they met his.

The kiss was sweet and hesitant, sort of like the first time that he kissed. His hands didn't stray from her face and her fingers on her right hand briefly grazed his cheek. He pulled back first and rested his forehead against her with a slight sigh. "I've missed your mouth," he murmured.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "I can't," she whispered. "Eddie, I can't," she cried softly.

"Can't what?" he said, still hopeful as his fingers wiped away her tears again. "What's wrong?"

"I'm with Mike, Eddie. He's a good man. He doesn't deserve this," she told him, using every ounce of strength she had to extricate herself from his embrace.

"Are you serious?" Eddie asked. "Janet," he sighed, running his hands through his hair, "did you hear me? I said that I love you."

Janet shook her head, eyes welling up again, "I heard you. What you said Eddie, it was beautiful."

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"I just don't know Eddie," she shrugged. "What you just said? I can tell that you meant every word. And it was perfect. It was everything I always wanted you to say to me," she sighed. "But, I don't know if it is enough. When it counted, when it mattered, you couldn't find it in your heart to mention to me that Rory was in town. You didn't tell me because you were thinking about what could be with her. You were thinking about that when you were with me. You were still so shocked that you picked me to be with. I don't know if that's enough for me. I want someone who likes me for me. Mike does that," she said, sadly. "He's just passing the time until something better comes along. With you? I kind of always felt that if something prettier or skinnier came along, you'd drop me in a second."

"Janet," he sighed. "I love you. I think you're the most beautiful person that I know," he said. "I don't know how else to convince you of that."

"I guess I don't know either," she sighed.

"Janet," he sighed, coming closer to her and wrapping his arms around her, "I love you."

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, as well, tightly. She inhaled his scent – deodorant, dust, beer and fabric softener – and rested her head on his shoulder. "Me too," she murmured into him, "but I don't know if that's enough anymore." She pushed herself off of him and wiped her eyes furiously. "I loved you for so long, Eddie. I thought that if I loved you enough for the both of us it could work. That turned out real well, didn't it? You ran panting after your ex-girlfriend and I fell into bed with the first thing I saw. Maybe happily ever after isn't our meant to be?"

Eddie stood there, staring at Janet. He knew it was hard for her to say that. Hannah had told him that Janet had a crush on him since high school. "You're an amazing woman," he told her with a smile. "I understand that you need some time to figure this out."

"That's not what I meant, Eddie," she said.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Let me finish, please. I did some things that made you do some things and we lost a lot of what we had. But, deep down, we didn't' lose us, Janet. You're my best friend," he smiled. "It may have taken me a while, but that's what I came up with. And if you need to ride this out with Mike or more time, I understand. I'm here for you, whenever you need me." He walked over to her, put a hand behind her head and cupped her neck and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, baby. Remember that, okay?" he whispered.

Janet wiped her eyes furiously as he walked out. "Okay," she murmured to the closing door.


	15. Chapter 15

Hannah saw Eddie walk past the window shop quickly. She ran out after him. "Well?" she asked.

"I told her," he said, laughing as he wiped his eyes. "I told her I loved her and that I was sorry for everything."

"And?" Hannah asked.

"She said it might not be enough," he shrugged.

"Oh, Eddie," Hannah sighed, closing the space between them and putting a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"What's there to be sorry about?" he asked. "I love her. I told her. She has to decide what she wants to do with that information. And if she decides she wants to try again, I'll be right here waiting for her. Now, will you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hannah said, sighing and running her hand through her hair. "What do you need?"

"Go make sure she's okay," he said, nodding down the street toward Sully's. "And tell Nicky that I will be back later. I need to take a walk or something."

"Sure thing," Hannah smiled. "Eddie, if you need anything…."

"Yeah," he nodded and he turned on his heel and walked down the street.

Hannah watched Eddie disappear down the road and then stuck her head into Best Friend Windows. "Hey guys," she said, "I have to run down and see Janet for a minute, okay?" she asked. "Do you guys mind hanging out for a few minutes?"

"I'm game, what about you?" Nick asked Sam.

"We're all set here, Mom," Sam said, high-fiving Nick.

Hannah smiled at her two boys and left the shop to go see her best friend. She found Janet frantically scrubbing the bar counter. "Hey," Hannah said, sitting down.

"What can I get you?" she asked. "I thought you were with Nick and Sam?"

"I was. I thought you might need me, though," she said, shrugging. "I saw Eddie a few minutes ago."

"Oh?" Janet asked. "Is he okay?"

"He's a little upset," she sighed, "but, he's Eddie Latekka, he'll live."

"You're right about that," Janet said. "Did I do the right thing?" she asked her friend.

"I don't know, sweetie," she told her honestly. "I think you still love him."

"I do," Janet told her. "But….there's Mike. And he's sweet. And he's good to me. And we have fun. And he doesn't make me nervous all the time. With Eddie I was always sort of waiting for the other shoe to drop," she explained. "I kept waiting for him to find something better. And then Rory showed up and she was his something better."

"And with Mike you feel safe, right?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Janet sighed. "I really do," Janet said as she rested her elbows on the bar and put her head in her hands.

"But, you've loved Eddie for more than 10 years," Hannah reminded her.

"You're the one always saying he's an ass!" Janet pointed out.

"Maybe I was wrong," Hannah shrugged. "Like I told him, I am not that great at the advice thing. Look how long I danced around Nick."

"Eddie talked to you about us?" Janet asked.

"A little," she smiled at her friend. "He told me he's happy to wait for you to realize that you two are meant to be together. This is so unlike Eddie. It's like he's being a grownup or something."

"I don't know what to do," Janet sighed.

"Do what is right for you," Hannah advised. "It's all anyone can do." She hugged her friend and then grabbed her bag. "I have to go get Sam so that Nick can work, you'll call me later, right?"

"Yeah," Janet nodded. "See ya." She closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts. It was going to be a long day.

After their conversation that afternoon, Eddie was around. He wasn't pushing or being annoying. He was just around. He was the best friend ever. He would hang out with Hannah and Pizza Girl if it meant spending time near Janet. He would show up anywhere and everywhere all the time.

He was at Sully's with Hannah, Nick and Pizza Girl when Mike came back from Boston one evening. "Oh! You're home early!" Janet squealed as she got up to greet him with a kiss. Mike met her lips with equal force and Hannah looked at Eddie as he finished his beer.

"Anyone want a refill?" he asked and Nick and Pizza Girl gave him their orders.

"Why didn't you call me, baby?" Janet asked Mike.

"I wanted to surprise you," he told her.

"Okay," she giggled. "I'm officially surprised!"

"I hope to make you even more surprised," he told her.

"Okay," she said, easily. "How?"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. He opened it up and inside was a perfect diamond ring. "Marry me?" he asked her quietly.

Janet's mouth dropped. So did Hannah's and Pizza Girl's. Nick looked up at Eddie who just dropped their three bottles of beer on the floor.

"Surprised?" Mike asked her.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"I love Janet; you know that," he told her. "I want to spend the rest of my life making you see how amazing you are."

Janet began to cry. "Mike," she whispered, "this….this is all so sudden. I just didn't think this was going to happen like this….or for me…or whatever."

"You deserve to be happy, Janet," he told her. "I only hope that I can make you that way." He took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. "There you go. Perfect fit."

Janet looked down at her left hand and smiled at the sparkling diamond. "It's beautiful," she told him.

"So are you," he answered, bring her into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Let me see the ring?" Pizza Girl said, getting up after shoot and apologetic look over at Eddie.

"Me, too," Hannah said, getting up as well.

"I'll be right back," Nick said, following Eddie outside.

"Did she just get engaged?" Eddie asked Nick. "Did I really just witness that?"

"I think so," Nick sighed. "But don't worry, man. Remember Hannah was engaged to Big Cat," he tried to comfort him.

"I gotta go home, Nicky," Eddie sighed, getting into his truck. "I have to get out of here," he said, getting into his truck. "Tell them I said goodbye and congrats."

"Be careful," Nick said, shaking his head.

"Will do," Eddie sighed as he sped off.

Hours later, there was a knock at 32 Gelson. "Is he home?" Janet asked when Phil answered the door.

"In his room," Phil told her. "You know, he really loves you, Janet," Phil told her. "He's been a mess all night."

"I'll be right down," Janet said, running up the stairs. She walked right into Eddie's room. Sure enough he was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling with a half drunk bottle of scotch in his hand. "Hey," she said, coming inside.

"What? Come to invite me to the wedding?" he asked.

"Don't be like that," she told him. "Do you think I meant for anything like that to happen? In front of you no less?"

"You said yes," he countered.

"He's good for me Eddie," Janet told him.

"And I'm not, is that it, Janet?" he asked, as he pushed himself up and staggered toward her. His hands made their way into her hair and his forehead met hers. "I'm bad for you, huh?" he asked. His breath smelled like toothpaste and scotch. "I'm really that bad of guy for you?"

"I didn't say that," Janet whimpered, clearly uncomfortable, but unwilling to push him away.

"I love you, Janet," he told her. "I love you so much."

Her eyes welled up with tears. Her body shook as she forced herself to back up into his closed door. He followed her and put hands on both sides of her and his mouth crashed down on hers. Her tears continued to flow even as she allowed him to deepen his kiss. When his mouth began to trail kisses down her neck she moaned a little. "You have to stop," she murmured.

"Why? Don't you like it?" he asked.

"Mmmmm," she moaned. "I do. But, we can't," she sighed. "I can't. I'm engaged."

He backed away from her quickly. "And you came here to do what, exactly?" he asked. "Rub my face in it?"

"No," she cried, wiping her face. "I wanted to talk to you. To make you understand…."

"The only thing I understand is that I love you," he told her simply. "I thought I made myself pretty clear."

"You're right," she whispered. "I don't know why I'm here. I should go," she whispered. She turned quickly and ran out of his bedroom and down the stairs and right out the front door.

Eddie followed her and made it to the porch in time to watch her speed away.

"So that went well, huh?" Phil asked as he looked at Eddie through the screen door.

"I don't understand why she's doing this," Eddie said, clearly frustrated as he came back inside.

"With all that's happened," Phil shrugged, " I can't blame her for being a little gun shy with you. Your who relationship was a bit of a rollercoaster. She still thinks you see her as Janet the Planet. She still thinks about you standing her up for Owen's party that one time. And with Mike? She's safe there. And maybe she is just looking to feel safe."

"That was so long ago," Eddie said, slumping down on the couch. "Why the hell can't women get over things?"

"That's what makes us special," Pizza Girl said, coming out of the kitchen and sitting on Phil's lap.

"Can't you talk some sense into her?" Eddie asked her.

"Janet's a smart girl," Pizza Girl said. "She's got some stuff to work out," she shrugged. "So…she'll work it out. And maybe she'll see how wonderful she is and take all that she can or maybe she'll settle for something less than perfect…but there's nothing we can do except to be there for her. And tell her how amazing we think she is."

"She really is," Eddie smirked, shaking his head.

"I know you love her," Pizza Girl said with a smile. "Deep down, so does Janet. You just have to give her a chance to trust her heart."


	16. Chapter 16

Janet cried as she drove home. Eddie looked so angry when she mentioned her engagement again. She only went over there because he looked so hurt when he ran out of the bar after Mike asked her.

She had wanted to make him understand that this was for the best for all of them. Mike adored her for her. He was never worried what his friends would think. He never made her feel like she was less special in his life. Eddie loved her too. But it was different with Eddie. He was hesitant at first, but she thought they'd gotten over that. But then with Rory…it was like a slap in the face all over again for her. She knew that sleeping with Rooster was horrible, but she was so sure that night that it was a matter of time before Eddie realized that tall and skinny girls were the only ones for him.

She didn't know what to do. It was all more than she ever thought she would have to deal with in respect to boys.

Eddie sat next to Pizza Girl and Phil on the couch for a little more than a half hour. He didn't say much. Phil touched his shoulder, "Eddie?"

"I'm fine," he said as he stomped upstairs and slammed his door.

"See?" Pizza Girl said, forcing a smile as she moved over to cuddle with Phil, "he's fine."

When Janet got home, she was surprised to see Hannah on her front steps. "Hey," she said, as she wiped the tears from her face. "What's up? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hannah said, hugging her friend. "You just got engaged and you're crying unhappy tears."

Janet hugged Hannah back and tears began to flow again. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Let's go inside," Hannah said, as she guided her up the steps. "Mike was here when I got here," she told her friend as they sat down at the kitchen table with a bottle of vanilla vodka and some diet root beer. "He was wondering where you were."

"Where is he?" Janet asked, sniffing back her tears and looking around.

"I told him he should go home. I said you were picking up stuff for our girls night tonight. I guess he came here after Sully's," she shrugged. "So, where were you?"

"Eddie's," Janet sighed. "I wanted to explain…to make it okay or whatever."

"And did you?" Hannah asked. "Did going to see Eddie make things better or worse?"

"Worse," Janet said, crying as Hannah made drinks. "He was so mad at me. But he was also kind of upset, too. He just doesn't understand. He doesn't get it."

"Get what?" Hannah asked, as she and Janet both sipped their drinks. "That you love Mike?"

"Yes and that Mike is good for me. He doesn't make me unsure of myself. He doesn't make me self-conscious," Janet explained.

"And Eddie made you unsure and self-conscious?" Hannah asked.

"Yes," Janet sighed. "I always felt like I was never good enough when it came to him."

"Was that on him or on you?" Hannah asked, pointedly.

"He didn't take me to the Rowan's barbeque," Janet reminded.

"True," Hannah shrugged. "He was an ass."

"He didn't tell me about Rory," Janet added.

"Also true," Hannah sighed. "Refer back to the ass comment."

"He kissed her!" Janet said exasperated.

"He did. Big ass. But, then you followed that up with sleeping with Rooster," Hannah said, cautiously.

"I did, but that was because I thought Eddie was sleeping with Rory," Janet explained. "I told him the truth and he put all the blame on me!"

"He was an ass, Janet," Hannah admitted. "I've told you that for months! The man is an ass. But, he adores you."

"So does Mike, and he's not an ass," Janet defended.

"True," Hannah conceded. "When you close your eyes and imagine yourself in 5 years, what do you see?"

Janet closed her eyes and thought hard. Five years….where would she be? "I'm here," she smiled. "In the kitchen making cupcakes."

"Are you by yourself?" Hannah asked.

Janet smiled. "No," she said, breathily. "There's a little girl in by the table with frosting on her face."

"Anyone else?" Hannah asked.

Janet closed her eyes tighter. She smiled as she saw a man's arms encircling her dream waist. "There's a man there," she told her. "My husband I guess."

"Who is he?" Hannah asked.

Janet concentrated real hard. She desperately wanted it to be Mike, just to put it all to rest. Just to let her know she was doing the right thing. She squinted her eyes closed and concentrated real hard. In her dream she turned around to face the arms that were surrounding her body. She looked up and realized it was Eddie. She shook her head free of the dream and opened her eyes and but on a smile for Janet. "It was Mike," she lied. "Mike, me and our daughter. So I did the right thing, right?" she asked.

"Does it feel right?" Hannah asked.

"It feels sudden. It feels hard," Janet sighed. "I guess it feels right, though."

"You guess?" Hannah asked, smiling sadly at Janet. "Ray felt sudden. Ray felt hard. Ray was most definitely not right. Take it from me, sweetie, listen to your heart talking. And if you don't, you'll have to when it starts yelling."

"Thanks," Janet sighed, hugging Hannah tightly.

"Take care of yourself, my dear," Hannah told her friend. "Don't finish the bottle without me," Hannah laughed as she got up to leave.

"Okay," she giggled. "Thanks again."

"What are friends for?" she asked, squeezing Janet's hand.

Janet watched Hannah leave and then she flopped down on her couch with her vodka in hand. She called Mike to tell him good night and told him and she and Hannah were going to have a blast. She couldn't bring herself to tell him she had stopped by Eddie's after they got engaged. He wouldn't understand. Hell, Janet wasn't even sure she understood entirely. Her next calls were to Eddie. He wouldn't pick up his cell or the landline. Phil and Pizza Girl just stared at the phone when they saw the familiar number come up.

After a while, Phil yelled up, "Do you know Janet's calling?"

"Leave it be," Eddie yelled down. "I don't want to talk to her right now."

"Fine," Pizza Girl yelled as she turned up the television and smiled sadly at Phil.

Around 4 in the morning, however, Eddie decided he did want to talk to Janet. He was still pretty drunk and he stumbled over to her house and used his key to get in. He found her passed out on the couch with a half-emptied bottle of vodka. The television was still on low and she was still dressed in what she was wearing at the bar. There was a little drool coming out of the corner of her mouth and she was snoring lightly. "Wake up," he said, nudging her with his knee as he joined her on the couch. "I want to talk to you."

"Hmmm?" she asked, barely opening her eyes as her body moved toward his voice.

"I want to talk to you," he said, more forcibly as he touched her shoulder.

"Hi, Eddie," she murmured as she moved against him.

He smiled at her drunkenness and shook her as she snuggled against him. "Hey," he whispered again. "You should wake up. Your fiancé might not approve of you doing all this."

That jarred her awake and she shot up. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I want to talk to you," he said simply.

"Didn't we say everything in your room a few hours ago?" he asked.

"It's not good to drink alone," he told her.

"You do it," she pointed out.

"Touché," he said. "Janet," he sighed, looking at her intently. "Earlier…I don't know," he said. "Earlier sucked."

"It did," she nodded.

"I hate fighting with you," he told her.

"Me too," she nodded. "I just don't know what to do." She admitted it. She was scared to death and she didn't know how to navigate this part of her life.

He moved closer to her and she smelled alcohol on his breath, too. "Janet," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ears, "you have to do what feels good to you. That's all you have to do."

Janet remained paralyzed when his hands touched her. His face inched closer and his lips skimmed hers, lightly. And then they touched her lips again, with more force this time. Eddie's head changed its tilt to deepen the kiss a little. Between feather-light kisses, he murmured, "Does this feel good?"

Her eyes fluttered closed in response and her mouth continued to let him kiss it. Her hands framed his face and she tried to protest as he trailed kisses down her neck. "Eddie," she moaned. "We have to stop," she whispered.

"Does it feel good, baby?" he asked as his tongue moved over where he had just nibbled on her neck. Her hands moved to his hair and she moaned in response. "Let me make you feel good, baby," he murmured as his kisses reached her chest. She didn't protest when he continued to move things along and melted into his body like it was the only thing she could do.

When they were done, it was almost 6 in the morning. Janet was jarred awake by the sound of trash trucks out front. "Eddie," she breathed as she looked at him closely. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Then she looked at their current state of undress and gasped, "What did we do?"

"We made love," he said simply as he reached down for his clothes. "You were into it, don't worry."

"Eddie I was drunk," she spat.

"So was I," he retorted. "Doesn't change the facts. We had sex last night. And you know what? It was good. You liked it. You were an active participant."

"I was drunk. I was confused," she reasoned out loud. "Why did you come over here?" she asked, annoyed. She stood up and wrapped herself in a blanket.

"To prove to the both of us that you still loved me," he said, confidently. "And I don't know about you, but I remember how hot you were for me last night, so I'm going with the fact that the love is still there."

"I'm marrying Mike," she reminded him.

"How can you do that?" he asked.

"Simple," she said, opening the door. "You have to go."

"Fine," he huffed, "but this isn't over."

"Eddie," she said, "when we're together, it's great. I love it. But when I'm with Mike? It's great and I love that too. It's like I love both of you. It's like I'm two different people. I'm Janet from Janet and Eddie and I'm also Janet from Janet and Mike. I don't know which Janet I really am. But, I think I like Janet from Janet and Mike better."

"You know what, Janet?" he asked, as he toyed with a stray piece of hair that fell on her cheek. "I like just plain Janet. In fact, she's the Janet I love. I just wish she could love herself a little bit more," he whispered as he kissed her cheek before running down to his truck.

"I love myself just fine," she yelled and then sighed as his truck sped away. She reached for her phone and dialed Hannah's phone number.

"Janet?" Hannah asked into the phone. "What's wrong?"

"I slept with Eddie," she confessed as she pulled the blanket around her body tighter.

"Really?" Hannah asked. "Details, please."

"I don't know. We were both kind of drunk and he showed up and I apparently agreed and we had sex," Janet confessed. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"And are you telling Mike?" Hannah asked.

"No," Janet said, decidedly. "It was a one-time lapse in judgement. It won't happen again."

"Eddie will force the issue," Hannah predicted.

"I know," Janet sighed, defeated. "I don't know what to do."

"You have to think about what you really want," Hannah advised. "That's all you can do."


End file.
